Chocoleche: mas alla de esos brillantes ojos
by Takimara
Summary: ahi esta ella, con los ojos tan hermosos como perlas, su piel tan suave como la leche, y sus labios tal cual chocolate, ojos tan brillantes como la luna, y su cabello tan resplandeciente como el sol... ¿sere capaz de soportarlo? ¿sere capaz de aguantar las ganas de decirle que la amo? ¿sera que algun dia dejare de sentirme asi? tan-tan, lijero.(basado en TMNT 2012). leanlo porfa
1. prologo

holaaaaaaaaa!

a toooooooooodo el mundo XD!

aquiiiiiiiiiii!

vengo yoooooooooooo!

con mi nueeeeeeeeeeeva historia XD

listo ya pongamonos serios, esta no es necesariamente la primera que escribo, pero si la primera que publico, y dejo que otros la lean, aparte de mis hermanas, y hermano menor... pero antes de todo quisiera agradecer a mi amiga (preparen los aplausos) Shay, mi amiga Shay por ayudarme a publicar este prologo, y lo capitulos por venir... espero que les guste y lo disfruten :)

**Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, ellas son de nickelodeon.**

_**PROLOGO:**_

¡En dos!

¡Me he dividido en dos! soy, dos almas completamente distintas. Soy, un monstruo que los traiciono. ¡No merezco perdón! ¡No merezco misericordia! no merezco una familia. No merezco amor. No merezco... La vida.

Las cosas van muy rápido, y no puedo detenerlas. Por lo que más ruegue, el tiempo no se detiene. Todo por mi culpa... todo por mi miserable culpa. Todo lo malo que pasa, es por mí. Por mi insolencia... por mi desobediencia. ¡Por mis actos! por mis peleas. Por mi mirada. Todo lo malo, es mi condenada, miserable y estúpida culpa. ¡Todo es por mi culpa!

¡Una familia destrozada! ¡Un clan condenado! ¡Vidas sacrificadas! un amor derrotado. Un deseo mal encaminado. Un aura negra. Una chica llorando. Un corazón destrozado. Un enemigo orgulloso. Un ser atrapado. Lagrimas corriendo. Sangre derramada. Luchas entre personas. Armas entre aire. Ojos rojos. Almas perdidas... y más... todo por... mi culpa.

Lagrimas salen de mis ojos, salen rodando por mis mejillas hasta mi cuello. Trato de contenerlas... pero no puedo. Miro al cielo. Es de noche. Las estrellas se encuentran ahí... mirando, y condenándome... y preguntándose... ¿es que acaso dejara de fingir? ¡Nosotras vimos lo que hizo! volteo mi mirada a un costado del cielo... ¡no!, no, ¡la luna no!... ¡Noooo! lagrimas aún más gruesas salen de mis ojos, sin poder contenerlas. La luna con su resplandor... me hace recordar las cosas, antes de que esta tragedia pasara.

En el techo de algún edificio me encuentro... parada inerte llorando como una niña, ¡Por su madre! mi madre. Si estuviera viva, no podría verle a los ojos; estaría decepcionada en el monstruo en que me he convertido.

He traicionado, una familia, mi familia... la que de verdad me había acogido. Lo hice destruyendo un clan... para entregárselo, a otro. Ambos, fueron mi familia. Pero uno me uso, y el otro... me amo. ¡No merezco misericordia! merezco el odio, el rencor, el desprecio. Pero aun sabiendo de donde venía... me acogieron de verdad... y los traicione. Especialmente... a él.

¡No!... no puedo ver su rostro. No, no, no, no, no. niego con la cabeza, mientras me recuesto en una pared, recojo mis piernas. Y escondo mi rostro entre mis rodillas. Intento no recordar, su rostro... pero me es imposible. Esta estampado en mis ojos, en mi memoria... en mis recuerdos. Su mirada, triste y vacía. Mientras me miraba, casi en desmayo. Su rostro de tristeza. Vi misericordia, inocencia, ternura, pasión, tranquilidad, vitalidad y... ¿amor?. no, no, no, no, no, ¡NOOOOO! debe odiarme, debe estar decepcionado, tenerme rencor. ¿Que no sabe lo que hice? pero esa mirada. Veo en mi memoria, de cómo intentaba hablar, y justo antes de caer a la inconciencia.

- ¿por qué?... ¿por qué?, ¿porque... -trata de hablar con la voz quebrada- lo hiciste?

Justo lo que dijo, antes de cerrar los ojos, y caer inconsciente. Esa pregunta... ¿por qué lo hiciste?... la verdad, aun no sé por qué lo hice. ¡Oh, cuanto me odio a mí misma! levanto mi mirada al cielo. Y elevo una oración a Dios, implorando perdón por lo que hice. Aunque lo mío no tenga perdón... lo pido con todo mi corazón, para así poder llegar a salvo a casa... ante lo que voy a hacer. Si es que salgo con vida.

-Tu alma...- una voz se oye.

Mi alma... mi alma es un desastre, ni siquiera está en si mi alma. Ella está dividida en dos. En mi están dos chicas, dos almas, dos corazones, dos mentes, dos personalidades, dos caminos, dos poderes, dos miradas, dos sonrisas... un cuerpo. Pero las dos almas... capaces de... amarlo a él.

Entonces mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza... cuando por mi mente pasan los recuerdos. La primera vez que nos vimos, nuestra primera mirada, la primera sonrisa, nuestra primera charla, nuestro primer abrazo, nuestra primera vista solos... nuestro primer beso. ¡Estoy maldita!... y eso es, definitivo.

Miro la luna, mientras veo un brillo proviniendo, de mi pecho. Tomo el colla, abro el corazón que se encuentra colgando en el... y veo dos fotos. En una foto pequeña, que se encuentra de un lado del medallón, esta mi madre, junto a mí, y mi hermana cuando éramos unas niñas. Saco una sonrisa, esos tiempos en la que pasábamos las tres juntas, eran muy lindos. Y veo en el otro lado del corazón, una pequeña foto, de mí... con mi familia acogida, y yo estoy... junto a él. Lágrimas, salen de mis ojos mientras se oyen, mis fuertes y ahogados sollozos... ¿cómo? ¿Cómo pude hacerlo?... cierro el medallón y lo pego con fuerza contra mi pecho.

Escucho un ruido cerca de mí. Me levanto, miro hacia atrás. Ojos rojos se mueven en la oscuridad. El miedo invade mi cuerpo, e impulsada por la adrenalina. Salgo corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana. Corro de edificio, en edificio. Pensando... ¿qué he hecho?. comienza a llover, siento como las gotas frías del agua, caen sobre mí, llenándome de vitalidad, ¿por qué lo hacen?, mientras siento como corren por mi piel, los pensamientos regresan aún más fuertes y dolorosos que antes. Paro en un edificio alto, y a todo que da mi pecho. Grito a todo pulmón, como sí que de un león se tratara...

- **¡MIGUEL ANGEEEEEL!**

Mientras grito como un león grujiente, muchas más lagrimas rodan por mis mejillas, y garganta. Y con la respiración agitada, tomo aire, y vuelvo a gritar:

- **¡RAFAEEELL!**

Con el cuerpo más débil, mientras respiro agitadamente.

- **¡LEONARDOOO!**... **¡DONATELLOOO!**...

Caigo sobre mis rodillas, entrando en pánico, y miedo:

- **¡Splinter!**

Con eso, caigo inclinada al suelo, mientras lloro a todo lo que da mi pecho. Golpeo el techo del edificio, a toda fuerza sin importarme, que con mi fuerza sobrehumana, lo esté destrozando. Se oye el ruido de nuevo detrás de mi... no volteo, pues ya sé quién es. Me levanto, giro hacia atrás, doy unos pasos a la oscuridad... y ahí esta. Una de las personas que destrocé... mientras me miraba con esos ojos rojos... yo siento lastima por ella, y mientras la miro con tristeza...

- **lo siento...**

Le digo, pero con eso salta sobre mí mientras dejo que me tumbe contra el suelo del techo. Esta de su bolsillo... saca un cuchillo... está apunto de enterrármelo en el pecho. Yo mientras no me muevo, tirada en el suelo, no muevo un musculo... sé que con tan solo un movimiento puedo detenerla. Pero no lo hago, le arruine la vida... debo dejar que me mate... se lo merece. Merece la satisfacción de sus actos... y yo merezco... ¡Morir!

-¡No!... ella no merece matarte... se volvería una asesina... ¡Como tú!- le dice la voz en su cabeza otra vez.

Es su camino... debo dejarle el camino libre. ¡Es mi destino! cierro los ojos, mientras una lagrima más rueda por mi cara.

- ¡No!... ¡No es destino de nadie morir!- le dice de nuevo la voz en su cabeza.

Pues es la mía... y punto. Y no sigas con esto. Es el final. Y justamente, cuando siento... una punzada en mi pecho... siento un líquido caliente recorrer mi cuerpo... lo hizo. Sale líquido por mi boca... y yo sin abrir mis ojos... en una fracción de segundo, recuerdo todo lo que paso... toda mi vida pasa por mis ojos. Y ahí... ahí está el recuerdo que he estado buscando... desde que era una niña... ahí está el recuerdo, de cuando todo empezó. El recuerdo... que hizo que todo esto comenzara... el recuerdo...

De mi...

¡MUTACION!


	2. ¡Recuerdos del pasado!

hoooooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
peeeeeeeeeeeeerdon! porrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa espera! bueno aqui esta el primer capi, al final veran un poema, espero que les guste! gracias a todos por sus reviews!

los apresio mucho :)

bueno aqui va su continuacion:

* * *

– ¡MAMI! ¡MAMI! – grita una niña desesperada y horrorizada, viendo como su madre es golpeada fuertemente por su tio - ¡SUELTALA TIO! ¡SUELTALA!

– ¡CALLATE! – dijo antes de darle una cachetada a la niña.

–AHHH – grito la niña ante el golpe que le dio el hombre.

– ¡DEJALA! – Grito la madre revelándose contra su agresor – ¡no le hagas daño! ella no tiene nada que ver con esto Chande.

– ¡CALLATE! – le grito y se acercó para decirle al oído – si vuelves a revelar mi nombre juro que te matare, te cortare en pedacitos al igual que a tu hija.

–No, no, no harías eso, es tu sobrina – dijo la mujer pegada a la pared, siendo aguantada por el cuello por su hermano.

– ¿quieres probarme? – Le pregunta el hombre con ojos de odio puro – ¿quieres ver como lo hago?

–No – niega la mujer con la cabeza y ojos fuertemente cerrados.

– ¿QUIERES VERLO? – Le grito el hombre – ¿QUIERES VER COMO LO HAGO? ¿¡QUIERES VERLO!? ¿¡QUIERES VER COMO LO HAGO!?

–no, no, no quiero, no. – dijo negando con la cabeza y ojos tambien cerrados.

– ¡LLAMARE A MI TIOS! – dijo la niña corriendo al teléfono.

El hombre soltó a la mujer apuñalándola tres veces en el pecho, dejándola caer al suelo muerta. – ¡HEY, VEN ACA MOCOSA! – grito mientras agarraba a la niña por el brazo para golpearla.

– ¡CLARO QUE NO! – al gritar eso la niña, le pateo fuertemente la espina, al hombre agacharse la niña abrió la mano para pegarle al hombre en la quijada provocando que se muerda la lengua haciendo que se le divida en dos y haciendo que este se desangre muriendo en el suelo, entonces la niña dio dos pasos hacia atrás diciendo.

– ¿Qué hice? – se pregunto la niña sorprendida por lo que vio. Entonces miro a su madre muerta sangrando en el suelo, para luego mirar al hombre en el suelo y decir – soy una asesina... ¡SOY UNA ASESINA!- La niña tomo la billetera del hombre, la cartera con billetera y tarjeta de créditos de su madre junto con su medallón de oro incrustados de diamantes azules y rubíes rojos, para salir huyendo lo mas lejos de allí. Ella nunca olvidaría lo que paso esa noche en su casa nunca – ¡esto es algo que me perseguirá toda la vida! – pensó para si.

**6 años despues:**

– ¡AGRH! – Grita cara de pez al ser golpeado en la cara.

– ¿te rindes? – pregunta la chica con seriedad.

– ¡NO! – grita enojado y con furia.

–Bueno… – al decir eso la chica da un giro y levanta la pierna dando una patada que tira a cara de pez al suelo.

– ¿ahora si te rindes? – dice mientras se agacha con cara de veneno.

– ¡YA BASTA! – interrumpe destructor la pelea.

– ¡vaya!, al parecer te a salvado la campana – dice la chica levantándose.

– ¡SAVAGERY! Bien hecho, lo lograste vencer muy rápido– Dice destructor muy orgulloso.

–Gracias maestro – dice Savagery inclinándose en forma de reverencia ante su maestro.

–Bueno, eso ya no importa – dice destructor – pronto podrás serme útil, va ha llegar un cargamento de mutageno, y que necesito que vigiles por algo o alguien interrumpa el proceso, y te enviaré pronto hacia allá.

– ¿que tan pronto? – pregunta la chica mientras se levanta.

– ¡ahora mismo! – dice destructor con cara maléfica.

**Inicio del pensamiento y punto de vista profundo de la chica:**

_¡Si!, él es mi maestro, se lo que se están preguntando, ¿Cómo rayos llegue yo ha nueva york ?... bueno digamos que después de huir de mi casa tome un avión para venir a estados unidos, luego pues digamos que yo lo encontré, ¡BUENO! En realidad el me encontró, o mas bien sus ninjas lo hicieron, y por qué estaba sola sin nadie con quien quedarme, los seguí, así que no le quedo de otra que criarme y enseñarme el arte del ninjitsu, aunque sin que él sepa he asistido a clases de karate, kun fu, Taiyuan do, yudo y lucha libre, ¿de como he asistido a todas esas clases?, pues digamos que antes de conocerlo he estado participando tres años en un curso de magia, y así fue como lo conseguí, bueno en fin, él quiere que "mate" o "Asesine" o al menos "destruya" a unas tortugas mutantes para conseguir a su mayor enemigo "Hamato Yoshi", el me lo anda repitiendo todos los días, ya hasta me se de memoria la historia… en fin debo trabajar, hasta la bye, bye._

**Fin del pensamiento profundo y punto de vista de la chica.**

**Una hora después en un edificio abandonado:**

–Vamos rápido, rápido, rápido, rápido – dice apurado cara de pez.

–Calma, no puedes apurar a estas tortugas, ni poniéndoles patines – dice molesta karai.

–no me gustaría decir esto pero, tienen razón, esto esta tomando mas de lo necesario – admite perrera– ¿además de que nos preocupamos?, si llegan las ¡torpetortugas!, le dará la paliza de su vida.

–me gustaría ver eso, recuerda lo que destructor nos ordeno darle espacio a esa chica, ¿como se llama? – Pregunta cara de pez.- ah si, Savagery.

–Da igual, en cuanto cumpla su trabajo todo estará bien – dijo karai.

–vamos abran los ojos, ya saben quienes nos pueden estar vigilando – dice el perro mutante.

**En cambio en el techo del edificio supuestamente abandonado:**

–Muy bien debemos idear un plan – dice leo mirando seriamente a sus hermanos menores – mientras que ellos están distraídos vamos y desinflamos las llantas de cada auto de carga, vamos y luego…

–leo ¿vas a venir o te vas a quedar ahí parado hablando con tu sombra? – dice raph divertido.

–Hay, no puede ser – se queja leo – ya, voy.

–Ussss – susurro doni – silencio que cualquier sonido los puede alarmar.

Mike hizo un movimiento y sin querer arrastró un trozo de madera que cayo desde el techo hasta el suelo. Y se oyó un ¡CLAK!, todos miraron para decir.

– ¡MIKE! – dijeron las tortugas mirando enojados al de la bandada naranja, como si que supieran que él lo hizo.

–tal vez no lo escucharon – dijo Mike con sonrisa nerviosa, cuando oyó un grito decir…

– ¡INTRUSOS! – grita uno de los krangs.

–Pues a pelear – dice raph saltando al suelo a la vez que sus hermanos.

Ellos comenzaron a atacar a las tortugas, solo hubo una más que otra patada y hasta que no quedo krangs, dijo raph.  
–Solo calentaba, ahora llego la hora buena – dice.

–nunca he estado mas de acuerdo contigo, raph – comenta leo en posición de ataque.

-Lo siento, pero no es con nosotros con quienes van a pelear – dijo cara de pez sonriendo malévolamente.

– ¿entonces con quien? – pregunto Mike confundido pero sorprendido a la vez.

Entonces sintió un filo de katana en su cuello y oyó una voz femenina detrás del decir…

– ¡tu servidora! – dijo la voz.

Las tortugas voltearon de golpe y vieron a una chica, tenia el cabello largo extra liso hasta la mitad de la cadera de color castaño claro amarillento con mechas y acabados naturales color amarrillo sol, tenia una bandada negro que le cubría los ojos y la mitad de la cara, tenia una franela sin mangas ajustada negra, unos pantalones negros pegados hasta los tobillos, sus tenis eran tambien negros, tenia un cinturón con todo tipo de armas, en sus brazos tenia unos guantes largos descubriendo los dedos de sus manos sosteniendo 2 katana.

Los hermanos abren los ojos como platos, con la bocabierta de aquí a Tombuctú, con algo de baba en la boca, era muy bonita, y tenía un cuerpazo, todos silenciosos… Hasta que Raph se convirtió en el NO silencioso.

-¿y tu trabajas para destructor?- al preguntar eso Raph, todos los que se embobaron, la miraron fijamente esperando respuesta.

-¡Pues claro que si! ¿Qué no ves?- contesto con, al parecer enojo, pues tan solo eso y ya se harto.

-¡Pues a pelear…!- declaro poniéndose en posición de ataque, junto a sus hermanos, sin decir palabra.

-Pues déjame, ¡EMPESARLA!- al gritar dio un giro sobre su pierna izquierda levantando la derecha, proporcionándole una patada en el pecho de Raph, haciendo que este se levante por el aire cayendo de espaldas al piso.

-Ahhh…- grito al caer con fuerza al suelo – eso dolió – se queja en un susurro

Leo saca sus katanas y las mueve con agilidad, pero la chica aprovecho el segundo de "demostración" de leo, para darle un puñetazo en la cara, provocando que este expulsara sangre por la boca, se veía que ella no era muy paciente.

-¡Que fuerza!- pensó tirado en el suelo, mientras trataba de incorporarse sobándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza por el golpe que se dio al caer.

-Uuppsss- te tapa delicadamente la boca con la punta de los dedos, mientras dice con sarcasmo - ¿te dolió?

Donatello ataco a la chica con su bastón Bo, pero ella esquiva los golpes con gran facilidad, era como si que ella supiera lo que iban a hacer antes de que pasara. Y de solo un movimiento de ambas katanas dividió en tres pedazos el arma de la bandada morada al mismo tiempo que lo tumba al suelo.

-¡Mi turno!- dijo Miguel Angel, al dejar de ayudar a sus hermanos antes caídos, dejando que raph choque de nuevo contra el suelo, para ir a pelear con la chica.

-¡hay, espera a que te coja, enano!- amenaza el de rojo.

La chica al ver que este se dirigía a atacarla con chacos en mano, dio un salto hacia la espalda del quelonio de naranja, proporcionándole una patada, este voltea casi caído al suelo, se incorpora mientras se para en frente de ella muy decidido, sin darse cuenta ella quedo rodeada de los cuatro hermanos en posición de ataque. Pero ella no se mostraba asustada, preocupada, nerviosa, ni siquiera molesta. ¡No mostraba nada!

Los demás estaban sorprendidos ante la tranquilidad de la chica, pero no les importaba porque aun así pelearían.  
-¡Que tontos, peleando conmigo mientras los otros se llevan el mutageno!- pensó, y era verdad se lo estaban llevando y haciendo caso a la distracción.

Leo asintió con la cabeza dando señal de atacar, todos se a balancearon sobre ella, pero de un salto ella salió de la zona de ataque haciendo que ellos chocaran entre si.

-Auch- dijeron a la vez sobándose la cabeza.

Mientras la chica los miraba negando con la cabeza, con expresión de "¿es enserio?"- ¿¡tan tontos son!? ¿¡Como demonios se convirtieron en los peores enemigos de mi maestro!?- pensó con una parte de ella furiosa, y la otra mitad por soltar la risa.

-¡hey!- grito Karai, ya estaba lista la última carga.

-¡Adiós tortugas!- ella saco un pequeño pero algo grueso palo de unos centímetros de largo, que con darle un par de golpes suaves con la palma izquierda mientras lo sostenía con la derecha, se convirtió en un bastón Bo, y ataco a las tortugas por los pies provocando que las cuatro cayeran al suelo mientras se sobaban por los fuertes golpes- ¡hasta la próxima compadres!- se despide y sale disparada con una ráfaga de viento detrás de ella - ¡Misión cumplida! – dice para sus adentros.

Las tortugas se levantan algo a túrbidos, para encenderse en llamas al darse cuenta que se llevaron el mutageno, menos Mike que no sabia ni lo que san juan de alcabala paso.

-¡Rayos!- exclamo leo algo enojado.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Nos vieron la cara!- digo donnie quejándose- ¿Cómo fue que paso?

-No lo se ¡PERO PA' LA PROXIMA VEZ LO PAGARAN CUANDO VENGAN!- dijo el de rojo al punto del estallo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Mike inocentemente confundido (**N.A:** como diría mi país, mas perdió quel hijo e limbe XD… si faltan letras, o hay palabras entre cortadas, son intencionales, pos así solemos hablar mi patria y yo)

Cuando vino Raph pa' darle pero que zape.

-¡Auch!- se queja sobándose la cabeza- ¿Y tu pa' que me pegas?

-¡Vamos! Debemos volver a la guarida…- ordena con desgano el lider.

**Mientras en otro sitio:**

-¡Misión cumplida, Maestro!- dijo inclinándose la chica de pelo largo hasta la mitad de la cadera, inclinándose con reverencia ante Destructor.- todos y cada uno de los envases del mutageno fueron exitosamente transportados.

-Bien hecho- dijo destructor con orgullo en su voz- Esto te sube a un nivel más alto, Lerians ¡Puedes retirarte!

La chica se levanta, da un giro dando la espalda, y se marcha sin con la menor contemplación. Al entrar a su habitación, se lanza literalmente a la cama, da un suspiro de alivio y cansancio, ¿cansada de que? No de la pelea, sino de su día a día, ¿alivio? De que por fin puede estar sola, ella y sus pensamientos. Lentamente con su mano derecha retira su bandada, dejando al descubierto unos brillantes ojos color Chocolecehe, se mira al espejo que se encuentra pegado en el techo de su habitación, para de repente recordar lo que paso seis años atrás.

**Inicio del flash black y punto de vista de la chica:**

Después de salir corriendo de mi casa con lágrimas en mis ojos, fui de casa en casa, o más bien de terreno en terreno tocando las puertas de las casas que en ellos se encontraban, pero nadie abría, estaba cerca de la carretera así que fui hacia allá.

Le metía la mano a cualquier carro que se me cruzaba, que fuera de la línea o no -¡AYUDAAAA!- grite en un momento desesperado, hasta que un hombre se detuvo al oír mis gritos.-¿señor me lleva?

-¿y tus padres?- pregunto el hombre, que era de piel morena, con cabello esponjado pero corto color negro, que llevaba camisa y pantalones azules, era de noche y no se le veían los ojos.

-Mi padre, de aquí a que yo sepa- le contesto seria pero con la cabeza agachada.

-¿y tu madre?- se duplico la intriga del hombre, por saber como una niñita podría estar sola esperando carro, a esas horas de la noche.

Levante la cabeza votando acantaros de lagrimas- asesinada de hace unas horas- le contesto con mirada de "Socorro"

-¡sube rápido!- se alarmo el hombre al oír lo que le conteste- ¡hay, que ir a la estación de policía!- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de poner el carro en arranque.

Me subí, y el carro salió volando de arranque, parecía que iba volando en una historia de terror, no podia de borrar de mi mente la sangre que corría por el suelo de mi casa.

**Fin del flash black y del punto de vista de la chica.**

Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a brillar cada vez más, ¡De repente! Una lagrima, luego dos lagrimas, tres lagrimas, cuatro lágrimas, y luego sin darse cuenta estaba llorando.

-¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!- se dijo a sí misma tapándose la cara con la almohada, y da un agudo grito que es amortiguado por la almohada- AAHHHHH ¿Qué me esta pasando?, hace tiempo que no lloro.

-¡Lerians salta!- se oye una voz en su mente.

**Inicio del flash black y punto de vista de la chica:**

-¡Corre! ¡Corre!- Grita mi hermana menor Rosangeles, naturalmente llamada por todos negrita- ¡Vamos, salta!- dice con ojos alegres del ismo color que los míos, con cabello largo hasta la cintura, casi liso color negro, aunque a diferencia de mi, ella es de piel morenita con toque de leche.

-¡Esta muy alto!-grite mirando la altura de hay hasta donde se encontraba el agua del rio.

-¡Miren miedosa!- dice con cara burlona.

-¡Pues que yo sepa tu no saltaste!- le reclamo con los brazos cruzados.

-Por que soy mas chita que tu…-contesta con tono irónico.

-Bien, hay voy- deje cerrando los ojos lista para saltar.

-¡No hija, alto!- escuche a mi madre observándome sorprendida de como salta de la inmensa piedra.

-Ahhh- grito quejándome del golpe que me di en el tobillo al caer.

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunta mi mama con cara de tristeza.

-Creo que si…- contesto tratando de aguantar el dolor.

-Hermana, te dije que no saltaras- viene mi hermana haciéndose la mosquita muerta.  
Mi madre la fusila con la mirada, para luego mirarme a mí.

-Llora- me dice mi mama con voz suave.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte confundida, pues estaba pensando en el dolor, y me distraje.

-Llora- Repite

-Pero…- Replico con voz cortada, intentando no llorar- Pero…

-Llora…- Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos mientras me acariciaba la cara- Si lloras, veras que te sentirás mucho mejor, llora. Comencé a llorar, pero de hay no recordé nada.

**Fin del flash black y punto de vista de la chica.**

-¡Demonios!- se enoja- mis recuerdos siempre son cortos, no duran mucho, así no voy a poder recordar lo que me paso hace seis benditos años…- se enoja el doble

Pero luego, en un momento mas calmado, la chica se volvió a mirar en el espejo, se limpio las lagrimas delicadamente con la palma de su mano derecha, pues sus lagrimas no eran impuras, no tenían un mal propósito. Se sentó para quitarse los zapatos, el cinturón con las armas, las katanas de su espalda, para luego volverse a acostar, dar un suspiro, y cerrar los ojos para quedarse dormida para olvidar lo que acababa de pasar y sentir, como los otros momentos en los que ella recordaba y sentía un hueco en el corazón, y en pocos minutos se quedo dormida.

**Recuerdos del pasado, Recuerdos del dolor,**  
**Eso es lo que aqueja hoy mi corazón.**  
**Llanto del hoy, Gritos del ayer,**  
**Eso es algo que debo desacer.**  
**Sin nada que decir, Ni personas que acudir,**  
**Esto es algo que debo sufrir.**  
**Sin consuelo por aquí, Sin consuelo por allá,**  
**Es el consuelo que debo hallar.**

**(Autora: Yo :3)**

* * *

**Fiuhhh, lo acabe... espero que les alla gustado...**

**acepto sus reviews de todo tipo ¿les gusto? reviews. ¿no les gusto? reviews.**

**Yusi (mi hermana menor de 7 años): ¿Enserio? ¬¬**

**Yo: Pues si acepto los tuyos ¿por que no los de ellos?**

**Yusi: Oh, si es verdad :3**

**M.A (Mario Andres mi hermano menor de 4 años): Me gusto ^^**

**Rosi: ¿Tu otra vez? ¬¬**

**Yo: Rosi, dejalo tranquilo... Todos tienen derecho a la libertad de expresion.**

**Rosi: Si es asi... Dejame decirte que...**

**Yo: Lenguaje... ¬¬**

**Rosi: ¿Que no que tengo libertad de expresion?**

**Yo: Pero de Forma adecuada.**

**Rosi: 'Ta bueno pues.**

**Yusi, M.A: *se miran***

**Yo: ¡ADIOS! ¡QUE DIOS LES BENDIGA! ^^**


	3. Amiga

**Capitulo 2:**

**¡Amiga!**

-¿Hola? ¿Hola?- pregunta una chica de piel morena con cabello negro hasta la cintura, y ojos color chocoleche- ¿hay alguien hay?

De pronto se encendieron las luces de un pasillo que estaba a oscuras.

-¿hay alguien?- la chica al confundida siguió el camino hasta una puerta de madera con mango dorado. La chica abrió lentamente la puerta y vio…- ¿Nada?- Estaba completamente la habitación vacía, la chica se quedo boquiabierta- A la persona que se le ocurrió tremenda broma, lo cojo pa' machúcalo, y dejarlo como pasta de dientes terminada- Amenaza enojada la niña, mientras que se le veía una vena en la frente.

-¡Muerte!- se oye una voz, la chica voltea pero no ve nada, solo la puerta abierta tras ella- ¡Vida!- la misma voz se oye, esta asustada gira a frente de ella y no ve nada.

BAMMM- se oye que la puerta se cierra de golpe. Cosa que asusta mas a la chica, da un ligero y agudo grita de niñita chita (ósea pequeña).

-¿Vida o Muerte?- pregunta de nuevo la voz- es lo que me pregunto…

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta la niña, aun mas asustada.

-¡Tu vida! ¡Su muerte!- dijo la voz de nuevo.

-¿s-su… mu-muerte?- Tartamudea- ¿De… De quien?

- ¡tus recuerdos! ¡Tu pasado! – le contesta la voz

- ¿Qué?- se hace la que no entiende.

-Lo sabes- contesta.

-¿yo se? ¿Qué yo se?- pregunta muy asustada, y en un grito desesperado- ¿QUIEN RAYOS EREEES?

Luego aparece una sombra con capucha y ropa negra, la niña se alarma, la ropa se le resbala a la sombra dejándose ver como un espejo- ¡TU!

**Fin del sueño.**

-AAHHHH- grita la niña mientras se levanta de la cama de golpe, y cae al suelo con todo y sabanas.

El grito se oyó de lejos, y que despertó a nuestra chica.

**En new york:**

-¿Eh?- despertó la chica de pelo largo hasta la mitad de la cadera- neee…- se vuelve a dormir.

**En california:**

La chica de piel Morena estaba sudando acantaros- Bien, el terror si que me siguió de lejos- se dijo con voz agitada- ¡Cálmate mujer, por favor!- se pone la mano izquierda en la frente- ¡Cálmate! Solo fue un sueño… un bendito sueño que te ha seguido de lejos, mejor me baño para irme a pasear un rato.

**Mientras en new york, en las alcantarillas:**

Raphael se encontraba golpeando su saco muy encendido en llamas, eso es obvio después de lo del día anterior…

**Flash black:**

-A la próxima no le hagan caso a la distracción, y concéntrense en el objetivo, no en lo que se les ponga en medio- es Splinter regañando a sus hijos- ¿Entendido?

-Hai, sensei- dijeron las tortugas cabizbajos en un unísono.

-Bien, vayan a dormir, se hace tarde- dijo splinter un poco mas calmado.

-Hai, sensei- dijeron de nuevo en un unísono, mientras se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Esa chica me debe una grande- declara con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿podrías calmarte?- contesta el mas listo del grupo.

**Fin del flash black.**

Este se harta y golpea con más fuerza el saco, hasta que este sale volando y se desprende del techo.

-¡Demonios!- se queja bastante furioso.

Lo toma del suelo, y lo deja a un lado, después se encargaría de colgar su preciado saco.

**En algún lugar de las fortalezas de destructor:**

-¿A que has venido?- pregunta el no muy contento amo de la torre.

- he venido por su permiso para salir… a la ciudad- dijo la chica, quien traía puesta una armadura como la de karai, junto con su bandada negra.

- esta bien lerians… puedes ir- acepta destructor- pe-pero te me cuidas mucho ¿eh?

-Hai, maestro- sonríe mientras nota la preocupación de su maestro por ella.

-"no quiero que le pase algo a mi boleto a directo a la grandeza"- piensa el loco de la armadura de lata.

Esta se levanta, y se marcha…

**Inicio del pensamiento de la chica:**

**¡Si! Lerians me llamo, pero ya nadie me llama así, acepto mi pa… Maestro, no desde el incidente en que mate de forma literalmente desgarradora que me quiso agarrar. Desde entonces me llamo "Savagery" o como me llaman los amigos "sava" o simplemente "sav". Para mis enemigos "La Salvaje Indispensable". ¿Asesina a sangre fría? Si soy. ¿Ladrona? Si. ¿Una vil mentirosa que solo piensa en su propio beneficio? Pues es obvio que si. No podría ser buena aunque quisiera, lo llevo en mi sangre, lo soy, lo soy, lo soy, lo soy.**

La ultima frase se le repite varias veces en su cabeza.

**Fin del pensamiento de la chica:**

-Hija, no eres mala, eres buena, buena, buena- le retumba una voz en su cabeza.

**Inicio del flash black:**

-Pero mama, viste lo que hice, soy mala, no merezco perdón- dice al parecer ella de niña, teniendo apenas seis añitos, en un momento en que la culpa la invadía por completo.

-si hija, lo vi, pero dios te creo para ser buena y todo tiene perdón- dijo su con una sonrisa y mirada tierna.

-¿tu crees que me perdone?-pregunta la niña levantando la mirada.

-¡Claro!- exclama su madre- solo pídele perdón con sinceridad y amor.

-Gracias mama- dice la niña levantándose – voy a pedirle perdón… ¡Mana! ¡Mana!

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta molesta su hermanita.

- Mana perdón por decirte que desearía que no fueras tan mala y desconsiderada, es que estaba muy enojada- dijo con firmeza en sus palabras, que por naturaleza de la niña, le salían casi a gritos, dándole un toque divertido, chistoso, gracioso, sin olvidar su acento- pero en realidad, prefiero eso uuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnn millooooooooooooooon de veces a no tenerte.

- ¿Enserio, Leri?- pregunta emocionada la niña de piel morena.- yo tambien quiero pedirte perdón, debí tomar mi responsabilidad y la culpa cuando era mía, y no debí decirte que saltaras de tremeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnda piedra… pero tan bien fue tu culpa, no debiste confiar en mi ¿Por qué lo haces?- le dice como si estuviera hablando con una conversación avanzada, que a diferencia de su hermana no tenia el acento "colombiano" ya que su acento era igualito al de ese país, y tampoco hablaba como si que gritara.

- ¿Qué no eres mi hermanaaaa?- le dice con un tono que decía perfectamente "obvio".

- No es necesario el sarcasmoooo- le dice en el mismo tono.

- pero si tu eres la sarcasticaaaa- De nuevo ese tono.

-¿y como es tu estas hablando ahoraaaaaa?- síguele la chiva al heno con ese tono.

-como tu estas hablandooooo- le contesta con el bendito tono.

La madre mira algo lejos de ahí la pelea mientras se recuesta en un árbol, y niega con la cabeza divertida- Volvemos por donde empezamos- se dice la madre con una sonrisa en los labios.

**Fin del flash black.**

Savagery sacude su cabeza de un lado para otro – hay, no puede ser – se dijo así misma tocando su frente con la palma de la mano derecha y la otra en la cadera.- bueno a arreglarme- dijo mientras iba su armario, lo abrió y noto que toda, toda su ropa era negra- bueno ¿y que me traigo yo con el negro?- se pregunto sorprendida.

Se puso una camisa pegada con mangas cortas pero sueltas, chaqueta de cuero, un pantalón licra y unas botas que le llegaban hasta los tobillos, zapatos deportivos, todo color negro, se hizo una cola de caballo con un lazo tambien negro- lo que me falta es que me vean con cara de gótica- se dijo.

**Mientras un tanto lejos de ahí:**

-¿el negro me quedara bien?- se pregunto la chica de pelo negro- ¡Vamos mija piensa! ¿Qué me pongo?- se queda pensando- creo que… ¡Colorido! Exacto.

Abrió su armario, saco una franela de varios colores, un pantalón de color rosa y unos tenis azul cielo, se recogió el cabello en forma de clineja, con un lazo rosado, toma su billetera y se va.

**En la calle:**

La morenita estaba cantando una pequeña canción que cada vez que la cantaba, un sentimiento que le animaba a comportarse diferente de lo que lo hacia:

(**N.A:** **esta canción se llama **"los talentos" **del grupo infantil cristiano **"Canaima")

"A sus siervos llamo, sus bienes entrego,

Y lejos se marcho"

"Al que cinco le dio, muy pronto negocio

Y cinco mas gano"

Al ver que nadie la escuchaba cantar, tomo aire y siguió cantando, aunque su voz no era la de un Angel:

"Al que dos le entrego, su tiempo no perdió,

Dos talentos gano"

Ella recuerda la canción, pero no muy bien la historia, y menos de donde provenía, aunque lo tenía en la mera punta de la lengua:

"En cambio al que uno dio, muy mal del juez pensó,

Su talento escondió"

¿Porqué bendita razón ese tipo habrá escondido su talento? Se pregunta en pensamiento mientras continua cantando:

"Un hombre llamara, a juicio le pondrá:

Muy bien buen siervo fiel, si en poco has sido fiel,

Si en poco fuiste fiel sobre mucho te pondré"

La de cabello negro saca una sonrisa, esa canción le encanta, sobre todo su historia que ya la esta recordando:

"Al otro llamara, y el juez después dirá:

Tambien buen siervo fiel,

Si en poco fuiste fiel, sobre mucho te pondré"

.

"A sus siervos llamo, sus bienes entrego,

Y lejos se marcho"

"Al que cinco le dio, muy pronto negocio

Y cinco mas gano"

"Al que dos le entrego, su tiempo no perdió,

Dos talentos gano"

"En cambio al que uno dio, muy mal del juez pensó,

Su talento escondió"

"Por ultimo al llamar, muy triste el juez dirá:

Ingrato siervo cruel, si en poco fuiste fiel,

En nada te pondré"

"Por ultimo al llamar, muy triste el juez dirá:

Ingrato siervo cruel, si en poco fuiste fiel,

En nada te pondré"

"Ingrato siervo cruel, si en poco fuiste fiel,

En nada te pondré"

Y al acabar de cantar… BUMMM… choco con otra chica, de cabello corto hasta un poco antes de los hombros, muy liso de color negro con dos mechas moradas de cada lado que no tenia pollina (**N.A: **pa' los que no sepan, flequillo), era más o menos alta y de piel blanca. Que traía una camisa de color morado uva, unos pantalones brujean, tenis blanco, con lentes oscuros.

-Perdón…- se disculpa la chica de cabello corto- disculpa no te vi.

-Tranquila, yo tampoco- dijo la niña de piel morena.

-Bueno ¿Dónde están mis modales?- se pregunta la chica de pelo corto mientras le extiende la mano a la otra, sonriente y amigable- Me llamo Luz, Luz Álvaro.

-Yo me Llamo Rosangeles Torres – le corresponde el saludo de la misma manera.

-Mucho gusto- le dice

-Igualmente- le contesta

-Bueno ¿A dónde ibas?- pregunta la chica tratando de entablar conversación.-Claro antes de chocar- trata de ser divertida.

La chica le dio una tierna sonrisa para luego decir- No, solo daba un paseo.

-Igual yo- dijo riéndose disimuladamente- ¿Qué tal si vamos por unos helados?

-mmm… Esta bien- le contesta con una sonrisa radiante- como tu invitas.

-jajaja eres graciosa ¡me agradas, rosi!- dijo riéndose de lo que dijo la chica.

-¿Rosi?- pregunta sorprendida.

-SIP, es que Rosangeles es algo largo- dijo- ¿o te molesta?

-No, es que es curioso- explico pensativa- es que todos me suelen llamar negrita.

-pero no eres tan negra, eres casi de mi color, solo que un poco mas oscuro- dice la chica de morado y azul- ahora dime ¿tu eres de aquí?

-de hecho no ¿Cómo lo supiste?- se sorprende pero lo disimula.

-es que yo tampoco soy de aquí, mi familia vino por una vida mejor, tu sabes las oportunidades, el dinero, tu me entiendes ¿no?- explico luz

- si, entiendo- le contesta

Ellas van de camino a la heladería, al llegar se sientan y comienzan a hablar.

-¿Qué quieren señoritas?- pregunto el mesero, que traía ropa blanca con pantalón negro, piel morena, cabello castaño y ojos azules claros.

-Yo un helado de chocoleche- pidió rosi.

-y yo no de chocofresa, por favor- pide luz.

-en un momento se los traigo señoritas- con eso el mesero se va con la orden ya escrita.

-¿y la canción que cantabas?- le pregunta esperando su helado.

-¿me oíste?- se sorprende la chica.

- si, si todos te oyeron- en eso la niña agarra flúor de mejillas.

-canto feo ¿verdad?- le pegunta apenada.

-claro que no- le miente.- y de hecho ¿de que se trata la música?

-mmm…- se toma la barbilla con el dedo índice y el pulgar- ya me acuerdo. Se trata de un hombre que era dueño de una viña, que tenia tres siervos, y tuvo que irse de la ciudad por cuestiones de negocios, entonces como el tenia talentos de oro, ósea piezas enormes, le encomendó a sus siervos la tarea de entregárselos y administrarlos: al primer siervo le dio cinco talentos, al segundo le dio dos, y al ultimo le dio un talento.

Luz asiente interesada.

-el primero comenzando a administrar, compro una tierra y elaboro en ella un sembradío, y con las ganancias gano cinco talentos mas, cinco mas cinco son diez.- relata la historia.

Luz asiente.

-el segundo comenzando a administrar, compro rebaños de ovejas e hizo crianza multiplicándose el numero de rebaños, y con las ganancias gano dos talentos mas, dos mas dos son cuatro- sigue con la historia.

Luz asiente.

-y el tercero por miedo a que se lo robaran o lo administrara mal, lo escondió, unos mas cero son uno- sigue las mate.

Luz asiente.

-y para el regreso del dueño de la viña, hubo fiesta y regocijo, el primer siervo le dio las ganancias, ósea diez talentos de oro. El dueño al ver esto le dijo: buen siervo fiel, en poco me has sido fiel, sobre mucho te pondré. Y le dio un puesto de socio.- le cuenta.

Luz con cara extrañada.

-el segundo le dio las ganancias, cuatro talentos. Y el dueño le dijo: buen siervo fiel, en poco me has sido fiel, sobre mucho te pondré. Y le dio un alto puesto.- sigue con el relato.

Luz con cara extrañada.

-el tercero fue y le dio el talento, sin ganancias y le dijo: tuve miedo de administrarlo mal, o que me lo quitaran, así que lo escondí… el dueño al ver esto le dijo: ingrato siervo cruel, en poco me has sido fiel sobre nada te pondré, le quito el talento y se lo entrego al de diez, y dijo a sus otros siervos: atadle de pies y manos y echadle fuera de aquí, a los gentiles, hay será el llanto y crujir de dientes- termina con su relato.

Luz con cara extrañada.

Rosi suspira.

-aquí están sus helados señoritas- dice el mesero entregando su respectivo helado a cada quien.

-Gracias- agradece luz- y… ¿por qué viniste?- trata de olvidar la historia que le causo confusión.

-vine por la desaparición de mi hermana mayor de hace seis años- dice con una cara de tristeza.

-hay, lo siento, no quise…- luz trataba de consolarla.

-no, calma, no te sientas mal- dice tratando de desviar el tema.- ¿y cuantos años tienes?

-trece años ¿y tu?- pregunta mientras come su helado.

- tengo diez años- le contesta algo distraída rosi.

La chica al oír eso escupe su helado de un solo.

-¿Qué?- pregunta sorprendida con los ojos abiertos como huevo tibio.

-si, tengo once- dice tranquila ante la reacción de su amiga.

-¡Hay, madre mía!- se dijo sin pasar la sorpresa- ¿y tienes familia por aquí?- pregunta imaginándose que si, por que muy niña pa' andar ella sola, piensa mientras vuelve con su helado.

-no, no tengo familia…- dice observando su helado- ¡vine sola!

La pobre luz vuelve a escupir su helado.

-¿¡QUE!?- se volvió a sorprender.

Y siguieron así por un largo rato.

**Mientras del otro lado del país:**

(**N.A: esta canción se llama** "Amiga**" de un grupo venezolano llamado** "La factoría" **y es muy fina, el grupo y la canción** **XD. Se supone que esta canción la cantan dos personas, pero aquí ella canta las dos partes.**)

"Amiga,

Algo muy malo ha pasado, siento que te he fallado,

Y la conciencia no me deja vivir"

Savagery se encontraba cantando mientras caminaba por las calles de new york, que por lo menos a diferencia de la otra niña de piel morena, ella tenía una voz un poco más suave y si cantaba bien:

"Amiga,

Cuéntame lo que ha pasado, me preocupa por que estas llorando,

Dime lo que tengas que decir"

Al igual que la otra chica miro por si alguien la escuchaba, solo que esta vez no cantaría tan alto, y si estaría avispa:

"Dormí con tu marido"

"¿Cómo me haces esto a mi?,

Yo nunca espere eso de ti"

A ella le da gracia esa canción, era obvio que la chica de la canción reaccionaria así, volvió a ver si alguien la oía mientras caminaba, y al no ver a nadie siguió:

"Y quiero que,

Te quedes con el, el resto de tu vida,

Y que te hagan lo que me hizo a mi"

"Perdóname,

Yo no lo quise hacer, pensado que eres mí amiga,

Y nunca quise traicionarte así"

Savagery frunjio el ceño ante esa última parte ¿Cómo una amiga de verdad haría eso?:

"Y es que todo lo que ha pasado yo me siento triste,

Y es justo por lo que yo hice,

En el momento me deje llevar"

"Eres una descarada,

Cállate ya no quiero oírte, no tiene perdón lo que hiciste,

Nunca te voy a perdonar"

"(Ahhhh)"

-"es cierto, eso no tiene perdón, al igual lo que yo hice y hago"- pensó para si algo triste, mientras observa a ver que nadie la oiga cantar:

"Y quiero que,

Te quedes con el, el resto de tu vida,

Y que te hagan lo que me hizo a mi"

"Perdóname,

Yo no lo quise hacer, pensado que eres mí amiga,

Y nunca quise traicionarte así"

"Amiga es la que me honra,

Amiga es la que no daña,

Amiga es la que te estima,

Es la que nunca te va a traicionar"

"Amiga es la que perdona,

Aunque le duela en el alma,

Amiga es la que olvida,

Y te regala otra oportunidad"

La chica toma esa parte muy a pecho, ella traicionado a muchas personas que la han considerado su amiga, y lo hace para su maestro Destructor, es por lo que lo hace, ahora no ve a nadie para que no le oiga cantar, ya no le importa si la oyen o no:

"Y es que todo lo que ha pasado yo me siento triste,

Y es justo por lo que yo hice,

En el momento me deje llevar"

"Eres una descarada,

Cállate ya no quiero oírte, no tiene perdón lo que hiciste,

Nunca te voy a perdonar"

"(Ahhhh)"

"Y quiero que,

Te quedes con el, el resto de tu vida,

Y que te hagan lo que me hizo a mi"

"Perdóname,

Yo no lo quise hacer, pensado que eres mí amiga,

Y nunca quise traicionarte así"

En eso sus ojos se cristalizan, pero no llora, no quiere y no tiene ganas para hacerlo, y menos en la calle.

-Sav, hola- una voz la saca de sus pensamientos.

Al ver de donde viene la voz, se da vuelta y ve parada detrás de ella una chica de su edad, un poco mas baja que ella de cabello color chocolate u tanto esponjado y rizado, suelto hasta la mitad de la espalda hecho hacia atrás, de piel morenita y ojos negros, que llevaba una camisa floreada con mangas cortas y pantalones ajustados de color azul celeste, y tenis amarillos con rayas blancas, la chica era extremadamente flaquita pero no al extremo, lo que la hacia ver mas joven.

-hola, kat ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te ha ido?- pregunta mientras su ojos ya no se cristalizan, pero como siempre un brillo extremadamente especial y luminoso los adorna a cada momento.

- muy bien, vale- contesta mientras saca una carta blanca de su bolsillo y lo extiende con su mano- toma, Mike te envía esto.

Esta la toma y ve que esta dirigida a ella, sava una navaja con mango de madera, cosa que no sorprende a la otra chica, y ve que con sumo cuidado abre la carta con ella y lo vuelve a guardar bien escondido en su pantalón.

**Carta:**

**Hola, sav. Quisiera que vinieras al estudio ósea mi casa, debemos practicar.**

**Y apropósito, intente advertirle a dan que se alejara de ti, pero…**

**Ya vez que es más testarudo que una mula,**

**Así que te recomiendo que lleves gas pimienta,**

**Para que no lo andes golpeando, ten piedad por su alma.**

**La practica es a la hora de siempre ¡no llegues tarde!**

**-**katlin, rápido o llegaremos tarde a la practica de la banda- dijo mientras salía corriendo.

_Amiga,_

_La columna más fuerte que el tronco,_

_No una traición acosta de tu hombro._

_Amiga,_

_La persona que te apoya y ayuda,_

_No la persona que la mentira reanuda._

_Amiga,_

_La persona que te revive la vida,_

_No la que se aprovecha de tu ida._

_Amiga,_

_La que escucha y aconseja,_

_No la que cuenta y envenena._

(Autora: yo =D)

…

Espero que les haya gustado :D

Acepto tomatazos, criticas, ánimos… en fin, todo de todos!

Rosi: wow ¿estoy en la historia? :D

Yo: sip *tono orgulloso*

Rosi: ¡Mas fiiino! :D

Yusi y M.A: *se miran* ¿y nosotros que?

Yo: aun no… espérense

Rosi: oye… un momento, si yo aparezco hay… ¿Dónde tu estas?

Yusi: ¿apareces hay?

Yo: si

Rosi, Yusi y M.A: ¿Cómo quién?

Yo: como la escritora…

Rosi, Yusi y M.A: ouh…

Yo: Bueno, ¡ADIOS Y QUE EL SEÑOR LOS BENDIGA!

Espero sus reviews :D


	4. ¡En Santo Dios New York!

hoooooooooooooola a todooooooooooooooooooooooos!

lamento publicar el capi despues del dia que se supone que lo debi publicar... El Lunes.

pero he estado enferma con mucha tos (que mas bien es taladro, por el sonido que hago cuando toso), gripe, dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, dolor en todo el cuerpo y por supuesto no podia faltar la calentura (pa' los que no sepan la fiere)

pero ahora que me siento mejor puedo publicarlo! =)

ojala este capi sea de su agrado :)

y gracias a todos por sus reviews! me dan animo para continuar =D

y ya dejemonos de rodeos aqui va capitulo 3:

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

**"En Santo Dios New York"**

-Hola Mike- saluda Savagery saludando acantaros y con respiración agitada sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas-Vine corriendo desde el otro lado de la ciudad.

-¿y por qué no tomaste el autobús?- pregunta el chico frente a ella de cabello amarillo, piel blanca, ojos azules claros, muy guapo, tenia músculos pero no se le notaban mucho, ya que llevaba un camiseta sin mangas color blanco, debajo de una chaqueta de color verde con mangas largas, pantalón blujeans suelto, con tenis verde con cuatro rayas azules y era de la edad de sav.- ¿y por qué siempre es lo mismo? ¿Y kat?

-gracias señor, quédese con el cambio- la antes nombrada se baja de lo mas tranquila de un taxi, y este se va mientras ella se acerca a los chicos- hola Mike, sav ¿Por qué corriste en vez de un taxi o por lo menos el autobús?

-por que… acércate- la morena se acerca y esta le dice al oído aun en la misma posición de antes- ¡ES EJERCICIO!

Katlin se aleja de golpe, mira a Savagery sorprendida- chama, no me hagas eso.

Sava sonríe pa' luego reírse a carcajadas al igual que el chico.

-Bueno, vamos los demás nos esperan adentro- dice el chico mirando a sava con una sonrisa coqueta.

-ajaa, ya te atrape- dice kat divertida al notar la mirada del chico a su amiga quien tenia flúor en sus mejillas.

-eso es lo que tu crees- contesta ojiazul caminando hacia la puerta de la casa, de puro vidrio.

Sava suspiro- hay, no puede ser- y los siguió enderezando su preciada espalda.

**Horas después:**

-ya me debo ir-se despide luz parándose de la banca al darse cuenta que es de noche- adiós, rosi ¡hasta luego!- la saluda con la mano.

-chao, luz, nos vemos- se despide rosi de la misma manera.

**En el otro lado del país:**

-chao, chicos- se despide Savagery saliendo de la casa de Mike.- no vemos luego.

-chao- saluda kat.

-¡nos vemos pa' la próxima!- exclama Mike.

-¡llámame!- le hace la señal un chico alto de cabello corto color negro con corte tipo grafiti, ojos verdes fluorescentes, piel blanca, de mas músculos que Mike, que llevaba una camisa blanca sin mangas con sudadera de color azul oscuro, pantalones blujeans sueltos, con tenis azul neón.

-¡oye, dan no te pases!- exclama Mike.

Al ella llegar a la fortaleza de destructor, entrar e ir a su habitación, oye a alguien tocar la puerta y decir:

-¡Savagery, mi padre te ha mandado a llamar!- dice una voz femenina detrás de la puerta.

- ya voy karai- contesta la chica de pelo largo- ¡a ver! ¡A ver! ¿Que me pongo?- se quedo pensando.- mmm… ya se.

**Cinco minutos después:**

La chica entro en donde se encontraba el trono de Destructor.

-¡Maestro!- dijo inclinándose sin ni siquiera levantar la mirada, ella tenia la misma ropa que la otra noche, con la diferencia que llevaba una franela sin mangas negra que le llegaba hasta antes de la cintura.

-¡Savagery!- grito destructor- no cubriste todas tus huellas, la policía te ha seguido de Venezuela hasta acá.

- no entiendo maestro- le contesta algo confundida.

-hablo de lo que sucedió hace seis años atrás- le refresca la memoria.

-¿¡QUE!?- grito Savagery sorprendida y preocupa por lo que dijo su maestro, sin ni siquiera mover un musculo- ¿Cómo?

-eso es lo que quiero saber ¿Cómo?

Esta no contesta, esta muy sorprendida para contestar.

Al ver que esta no contesta decide hablar- así que, no me queda otra que… - se levanta y se da la vuelta, segundos después se gira a verla, y se da cuenta que no se ha movido nada- vas a tener que vivir en tu propio departamento, lejos de aquí.

-¿¡Que, Porque!?- grito la chica poniéndose de pie.

-¡Silencio!- grita bravo.

Al oír esto la chica baja la cabeza apenada.

-si te descubren a ti, me descubrirán a mi ¿entendido?-explica muy molesto.

-si, maestro- acepta Savagery ya mas tranquila- ¿Cuándo me mudo?

-no me puedo arriesgar…- contesta bajando un poco la voz- ¡ahora mismo!

Ella al salir golpea la enorme puerta mientras la cierra.

-con que haría todo por ti ¿eh?- dice cara de pez con cara burlona.

-¡Cállate o te mato!- exclamo molesta mientras camina.

-Cálmate, fiera- le contesta echando un paso para atrás.

**Mientras en las alcantarillas:**

-¡Niños, a patrullar!- avisa splinter mientras veía la tele.

-¡Vamos!- sale leo de su habitación.

Todos dejan de hacer lo que hacen para seguir al lider, donnie sale del laboratorio, raph deja de hablar con spike y Mike, bueno, Mike sale de la cocina con un trozo de pizza colgando de su boca. Todos se dirigen a la salida hasta que abril se les acerca a los chicos.

-Hey ¿podrían evitar encontrarse con la chica, por favor? Ya no quedan curitas en el botiquín- dice medio preocupada, medio burlona.

-jaja, muy graciosa abril- contesta un sarcástico Raphael- ¡Adiós!

-Adiós, niños cuídense- saluda un algo preocupado splinter.

**En un gran y alto edificio:**

-gracias por ayudarme- dice una molesta Savagery- aunque les pedí que no lo hicieran.

-Lo siento señorita Savagery. Pero fueron órdenes del maestro- dejo unas maletas, y se marcho al igual que otra escolta, del clan del pie.

La chica saco de su bolsillo la llave del apartamento, abrió la puerta, entro con sus maletas, cerro la puerta para luego encender la luz y quedarse boquiabierta con ojos de huevo tibio.

-¿un pen house? ¿Mi departamento es un pen house?- pregunta casi al grito- ¿a quien quiere ahora chicos?- pregunta imaginándose la cara de los demás cuando vieran como san José es su departamento.

Al ella revisar todo el pen house que tenia enormes ventanas de vidrio del techo al piso, un balcón en cada habitación en el que se veía toda la ciudad. Después de ver todas la maravillas del pen house y guardar sus cosas.

-Mejor doy un paseo, mi primer paseo en la ciudad de noche sin tener alguna misión- se dijo a si misma- ¡me encanta!

Ella se quito la ropa y se puso un traje negro de todo el cuerpo, hecho de cuero adornado con gemas azules claros, y rubíes rojos, con su bandada negra, botas de tobillera de color negro, su cinturón con armas, sus katanas en su espalda, y cabello recogido con una coleta de caballo. Al ella salir por el balcón de su habitación, miro al cielo y se dio cuenta que había luna llena…

**Inicio del flash black:**

-Jajaja, salto mas que tu- dice lerians saltando sobre su cama, teniendo unos siete años de edad.

-claro que no, mírame- dice una molesta hermana menor.

Ambas llevaban puesta su pijama que consistía en una bata larga hasta los pies, la de rosi era unicolor fucsia con mangas cortas, su bata era bastante ancha. En cambio la de lerians era de color amarillo sol, tambien con mangas cortas, bastante ancha y le llegaba hasta los pies, cada una con su cabello suelto.

-Mentira, estoy llegando al techo- le contesta una hermana mayor presumida.

-Niñas, ya es hora de dormir- dice la madre entrando a la habitación.-ya es tarde.

-hay pero, señora…- se queja la de piel morena- yo no tengo sueño.

-si, pero ya es tarde- le dice para darle un beso en la frente- y mañana deben ir a la escuela.

-mama, yo si tengo sueño- dice la niña de piel blanca arropándose con su cobija de las princesas de Disney.-pero no me quiero dormir.

-¿y por qué, hija?-le pregunta la medre poniéndose a su altura.

-es que yo tengo muchas pesadillas- dice la niña penosa.

-Miedosa- dice su hermana burlona sentada sobre su cama.

-miren quien habla, la que no pasa noche sin tener pesadillas, y se viene a acostarse en mi cama conmigo- se defiende.

Ambas niñas se sacan la lengua.

-ya niñas, ya… nadie tiene derecho a juzgar a nadie.- les reprende la madre.

-rosi ya deja a tu hermana quieta- la niña se acuesta bien molesta- lerians, cuando tengas pesadillas, ve al cielo y cuéntale a Diosito todo lo que sienes y te pasa, y veras que todas la pesadillas se irán ¿ok?

-ok- le contesta la niña poniendo su cabeza sobre su almohada de princesas de Disney- mama...

-¿si cariño?-pregunta su madre abriendo la puerta y volviendo a ver a su hija.

-mama ¿y si las pesadillas vuelven?-pregunta algo asustada.

-muy fácil, vuelve a hablar con las estrellas- le contesta su madre.

-¿y si no funciona?- pregunta aun mas preocupada.

-deja de ver peliculas de terror, y ya- le contesta su madre y se va.

**Fin del flash black:**

-Hay, mama…-susurra hacia el cielo estrellado- cuanta razón tenias. Si supieras en quien o en que me he convertido ahora… no me perdonarías.

La chica bajo la mirada, salta del balcón del pen house hacia el techo de otro edificio, y salió corriendo de techo en techo. Ella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta, por que al rato, choco con algo y cayó sentada al suelo.

-Ahhh- grito mientras caía.

-Auch- oyó una voz.

Cuando ella levanto la vista miro en frente de ella una tortuga mutante en la misma posición que ella en el piso de bandada azul, y detrás de las tres tortugas más que tenían cara sorprendidas y de pocos amigos.

-¡TU!- dijeron los cuatro en un unísono para luego ayudar a Leo a levantarse.

-¡USTEDES!- dijo la chica levantándose del suelo muy furiosa, lista para atacar.

-Tenemos una cuenta pendiente- dice Raphael preparándose para la pelear.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué no el que invita paga?- dice la chica con ironía y un sonrisa divertida- pero al parecer dejaron la cuenta sin pagar.

El de la bandada roja apunto sus sais hacia la chica, Leonardo empuño sus katanas, el de morado saca su bastón Bo y lo gira con mucha agilidad, y el de la cara tierna mueve sus chacos a gran velocidad. Mientras la chica sabiendo sus intensiones saca sus dos katanas idénticas a las de leo, solo que tenia una cinta negra en sus mangos.

-A pelear- dijo Raphael dirigiéndose hacia la chica.

La chica corrió hacia a él, salto a su espalda dándole una patada que lo tumba al suelo, guarda sus katanas, toma al de los chacos por el brazo izquierdo, lo levanta y lo tira encima de Leo y Donnie.

-Auch- se quejan los que fueron tumbados bajo el de naranja.

-gracias chicos por amortiguar mi dolorosa caída.- agradece un divertido Mike.

-¡MIKE!- gritan dos molestos hermanos en un unísono.

Raph se pone detrás de ella ya recuperado, la toma por los hombros, pero ella al sentir el tacto lo toma del brazo, y como si supiera karate (**N.A: **pues si lo sabe) lo tumba al piso. Pero las otras tortugas lo esquivan dejando a su hermano caer al suelo.

-¡Hay!- se queja el de la bandada roja sobándose la cabeza mientras se sienta, o al menos eso trata.

Leonardo actúa rápido y la acorrala contra una pared que se encontraba en el techo del edificio, la chica le proporciona una potente patada en la muñeca, provocando que este suelte sus katanas, y le da otra patada con la otra pierna (la izquierda) en la cara haciendo que este caiga de espaldas al suelo.

Leo se sienta con algo de dificultad con las manos, pues parece que esta le partió la muñeca de la mano derecha. Pero todos miran como la chica toma las katanas de leo del suelo, las pone frente a ella con ambas manos y con tan solo la mano parte las delgadas hojas en mil pedazos.

-¿¡QUEEE!?- se oye un potente grito proviniendo de los cuatro quelonio, uno en el suelo y los otros en pie, con fundidos y helados al ver como la chica sin el mas minino esfuerzo partió en miles de pedazos la katanas de metal de leo con ambas manos- ¿¡COMO!?

-¡Tontos!- dice la chica antes de dar la espalda y saltar al siguiente edificio pa' marcharse.

-¡Espera!- dice una voz.

Esta voltea el rostro y ve que es el de rojo quien la llama.

Sus hermanos miraron a Raphael boquiabiertos, estaban sorprendidos ante lo que dijo raph, incluso la chico lo miraba sorprendida.

-¿Por qué trabajas para destructor?-pregunta tratando de no sentirse apanado por las fijas miradas hacia su persona.

-Eso no te importa- le contesta la chica con una ceja alza, tratando de ocultar que si quiere decirle toda la historia.

-Pues veras que a mi si- dice cruzándose de brazos.

-¿¡QUEEE!?-preguntaron sus hermanos.

-¿Enserio? Vale lo siento, te dejare con el suspenso-le guiño el ojo.

Este se sonroja ante lo que hizo la chica bonita.

-Adiós tortugas-dijo la chica antes de irse.

Al ella irse, esperaron un momento para que ella ya estuviera lo suficientemente lejos.

-¿Raaaaaaaph?- dijeron todos volteando lentamente para ver al de la bandada roja.

-¿Queee?-trata de hacerse el que no sabe.

-Hay no puede ser-suspira una Savagery mientras corría de techo en techo.

**Mientras Tanto:**

Después de ponerse su ropa de pijama que consistía en una camisa con mangas largas floreada de colores rosas y fucsia, y pantalón largo de los mismos adornos, se cepilla los dientes y se va a la cama en donde en seguida se queda dormida, no sin antes orar claro…

**Inicio del sueño:**

-¡Señora Marisol! ¡Señora Marisol!-Dice una niña de cuatro años llamando de un enorme portón de treinta metros, y dos de alto de color verde esmeralda.

Al ver que nadie contestaba, no le quedo de otra que pasar por un ligero agujero del enorme portón, atravesando el extenso y hermoso jardín de la casa, al llegar a una reja dorada de tres metros de alto y uno medio de ancho, se sorprendió a ver que esta estaba abierta, ella entra mas por curiosidad que por saber si alguien estaba bien, mira otra reja a tan solo unos metros de la reja dorada, solo que esta es negra que tan bien esta abierta, ella la abre y ve una enorme puerta de madera, bien tallada y pulida, esta atraviesa la puerta, y ve que en medio de la sala pegada a la pared blanca manchada de sangre, en el piso la madre de su hermana, por que solo eran hermanas por parte de papa, la vio sangrando en el suelo muerta.

-aaaaaa- grita horrorizada y asustada la niña de piel morena con toque de leche, entonces ve pasar por al frente de ella una sombra- aaaaaaaaa, Nooooooooooooooooo.

**Fin del sueño.**

-Nooooooooooooooooo- grita la niña cayéndose de la cama con todo y sabanas- ¿Qué rayos? ¿De nuevo? ¿enserio?- miraba al espejo pegada a una pared blanca frente a ella- ¿Por qué?- se pregunta confundida, asustada y enojada-Tal vez… no, es muy tarde y debo dormir- la chica vuelve a acomodar su cama y se acuesta a dormir preguntándose-¿Por qué?

-En new york- le dice una voz tierna e infantil, pero con un extraño acento que parece como si estuviera hablando con la "L" que con cualquier otra letra.

-¿eh?- se levanta de la cama.

-En new york-le dice otra vez.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunta muy curiosa, esa voz es idéntica a la de su hermana perdida, claro, siendo de siete años, por que no sabía como era su voz actual.

-Estoy en new york-Le contesta otra vez.

-¿En new york?- pregunta algo asustadita, pero haciéndose la "Valiente"

-Si mijita- Le contesta la voz a modo de regaño.- estoy allá.

-¿Quién eres? ¿El fantasma de mi hermana?- pregunta temiendo que la respuesta no sea negativa, ella le tiene terror a los fantasmas, demonios, muñecos poseídos y bichos…. Por esa razón siempre se acostaba en la cama de su hermana mayor.

La voz no contesta.

-¿hola?- espera respuesta.

Nada.

-¡Genial!... otra que me deja hablando sola- se queja-¿estas hay?- pregunta una asustada rosi, ya era suficientemente malo que estuviera en estados unidos, ella al igual que su hermana nunca les había agradado nadita ese país, era en donde comenzaría "La ley dominical" contra los Adventistas del séptimo día, y ahora new york, una de las peores ciudades, y como siempre odiaba la ciudad, especialmente si era new york, la ciudad que nunca duerme en donde se comenten millares de crímenes, al menos agradecía que no estaba en las vegas "La ciudad del pecado"- ¿new york? New york…- la chica dio un suspiro y su cerebro comenzó a maquinar tal cual mecánica servible- ¡EN SANTO DIOS NEW YORK!- se grita con ambas manos en la cabeza sorprendida. Si tenia que ir a ese endemoniado lugar por su hermana, hasta en las vegas iría por ella, no iba a esperar a que la policía hiciera el descubrimiento, y se la llevaran consigo ¿Quién sabe si su hermana estuviera en peligro? Y con lo lenta que es la policía podría ser demasiado tarde.

_En mis sueños y en mis recuerdos voy acumulando,_

_Pero mi esperanza se va anulando._

_He perdido al ser que más he amado,_

_No soporto el dolor que se ha aumentado._

_Busco mas no encuentro,_

_Un rayo de luz en mi camino que me lleve a tu encuentro._

_En mis sueños y en los residuos de mi corazón te veo,_

_Tratando de buscar lo que de corazón deseo._

(Autora: Yo :3)

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado mucho... Espero. Estoy en una pequeña riña con un primo mio... Y para tranquilizarme puse algo de comedia en este capi... Y aunque ya lo perdone y ya no estoy molesta, yo no puedo decir lo mismo de el... Espero les hay gustado ^^

Rosi: ¬¬

Yo: Que?

Rosi: me quieres hacer el ridiculo, callendome de la cama?

Yo: Por que no? lo hace mas divertido :)

Rosi: Mala...

Yusi y M.A: seguimos sin aparecer...

Yo: Paciencia...

M.A: yo la tengo... y me dio gracia el capitulo :3

Rosi: ¡Espera a que te coja, enano!

M.A: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *corre*

Rosi: *corre*

Yusi: no te parece extraño?

Yo: Sip... pero, ya que... Es nuestro dia a dia no?

Yusi: sip!

Yo: BUENO, ¡ADIOS A TODOS! QUE DIOS LES BENDIGA! CHAO!

M.A: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA... TAKIMARAAAAAAAAAA!

Yo: YA VOY... *Corro*


	5. Hermana Mia

hola a todossssssssssssssss!

aqui vengo con un nuevo capitulo que conmero pa' mi hermana menor Rosangeles...

aplausos pa' ella eeeeeeeeeee...

XD gracias por sus reviews...

almenos me permiten seguir la historia, espero que este capi sea de su agrado...

y sin mas rodeos los dejo con los ojeos XD

* * *

**"Hermana Mía"**

En un avión que se dirigía a

new york, iban en una ventana rosi y luz.

**Inicio del flash black:**

-New york, new york, hay mama- se dice rosi dando vuelta por toda la sala de su departamento-¿Qué hace ella allá?-(Acto seguido) toma el teléfono y marca.

El teléfono avisa que repica- Vamos luz, lu, lu contesta ¡ándale!

-¿Quién será a esta hora?- dice una luz somnolienta levantándose a penas despierta. Toma el teléfono, presiona el botón verde y contesta- ¿hola?

-¿Luz?- se oye una voz por la línea.

-siii, ¿Quién es?- pregunta una confundida pelinegra.

-soy yo ¡Rosangeles!- dice la otra voz.

-¡Rosi! ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta una sorprendida y ya no somnolienta luz.

-Vale, mira ¡Necesito que vengas conmigo a new york!- contesta

Si luz hubiera estado bebiendo un vaso de agua, o en este caso "Helado" lo hubiera escupido de una.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿Por qué?- pregunta sorprendida con los ojos abiertos como huevo tibio, a punto de darle un infarto a la pobre, después rosi le va explicando todo lo que paso sin perder detalle, a lo que luz contesta.

-Esta bien, pero debo pedirle permiso a mis padres, e inventarles una historia-dice preocupada luz.

-Esta bien, habla con ellos, si dicen que si me avisas para vernos en el aeropuerto mañana ¿ok?- le pide.

-ok- contesta antes de colgar.

**Fin del flash black:**

-Luz-dice mirándola rosi quien llevaba una camisa unicolor roja con mangas largas hasta las muñecas, pantalón blujeans largos y zapatos deportivos blancos con líneas rosa pálido, quien tambien llevaba su cabello recogido como una coleta de caballo.

-¿Mjm?- le contesta la pelinegra con mechas moradas, quien llevaba una camisa morada, con una sudadera azul celeste con dos líneas en cada manga color blanco, blujeans largos y zapatos deportivos de color morado con franjas azules celestes.

-¿Cómo convenciste a tus padres de venir?- pregunta algo curiosa la de piel morena.

La chica gira la cabeza para recordar.

**Inicio del flash black:**

-No, no y no- dice una mujer de pelo corto un poco mas debajo de los hombros color Castaño claro, piel trigueña y ojos marrón claro fluorescente y estatura alta que llevaba puesto una bata para dormir color violeta.

-Pero mama- replica luz, que llevaba una bata parecida a la de su madre pero color morado uva.

-No hija, no-contesta una madre autoritaria.

-mamaaaa- replica con cara de "ándale Ma, no seas mala ¿si?"

-Richard, dile a tu hija que no puede-dice la madre dirigiéndose a su esposo.

-Bueno… yo… auh- se queja por el codazo que le da su esposa, el hombre era de pelo negro noche bastante brillante y llamativo como el de su hija, piel muy clara como la de su hija, ojos azules claros fluorescentes que parecían estar mesclados con mucho blanco, que los hacia ver muy llamativos que podían hipnotizar a cualquiera idénticos a los de su hija, el hombre es muy alto, pero no tanto como su esposa, quien llevaba de pijama una camisa roja sangre y pantalones playeros colores amarillos y anaranjados.

-Dile Richard, dile- dice una mujer bastante intimidante muy molesta, ya hasta el hombre podría jurar que a su esposa le entro el bicho.

-Yo… y-yo creoquesi- dice entre un fingido tozo.

-¿Qué dices?- Pregunta una confundida mujer.

-Dije que… creoquesi- dice de nuevo entre un fingido tozo.

-¿Qué?- se confunde aun más.

-Que… creoquesi- vuelve a decir en el fingido tozo.

-¿Qué? Richard, no te entiendo- Alega.

- Dije que creo que si, dije que si creo que pueda ir- dijo el hombre con cara de horror esperando lo peor.

La esposa frunge el ceño, pero al ver que son dos contra uno- Esta bien, puedes ir- dice una molesta pero resignada mujer- Pero, solo con la condición que se me de vuelve a los dos meses ¿ok?

-Ok- dijo la chica casi saltando de alegría.

-De la que me salve yo- se alegra el esposo secándose el sudor de la frente.

-¿De la que te salvaste?-Pregunta una madre en caminándose a la cocina- veamos quien se salva cuando te envié en un cajón MUY pequeño hacia Tombuctú- dijo con una voz muy amenazante desde la cocina.

-¡Hay, madre!- se asusta el esposo con ambas manos en la cabeza preocupado, nervioso, desesperado, agonizando y lleno de horror puro con cara de "Me llego el diablo" o "Que Papito Dios se compadezca de mi alma".

Y todo mientras la chica veía la escena aguantándose las ganas de morir de la pura risa.

**Fin del flash black.**

-¿Me creerías si… te digo que fue todo un show?- pregunta una divertida y sonriente luz.

Se miraron fijamente unos instantes para luego romper en carcajadas, y que por las extensas risas le salieran unas lagrimas.

**Mientras en las alcantarillas:**

-Rafael se enamoro, se enamoro, enamoro, enamoro, Rafael se enamoro- cantaba un burlón y divertido Mike mientras saltaba por toda la guarida tal cual chica enamora con pajaritos alrededor en un campo de flores.

-¡VEN ACA MOCOSO INFELIZ!- grita un endemoniado Rafael, al abrir de un portazo la puerta de su habitación para al parecer matar a cierta tortuga de naranja mandarina.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- dio un muy agudo grito de niña, antes de darse un volao de carrera pa' que no lo alcanzara un diablo verde.

En cambio abril, grababa la escena con una videocámara que le hizo donnie para este tipo de situaciones divertidas.

-¡Por favor no me mates, solo porque dije que estabas empíllao!- dijo mientras corría por su vida.

-¡Oh, ven aquí!- dijo raph corriendo mas fuerte con cara de "Muerteee"

-¡Chicos, ya basta no me dejan oír!- grito leo mientras veía héroes espaciales, o al menos eso intentaba.

-¡Suficiente!- ordena splinter al salir del dojo- ¿Por qué tanto escandalo?- Regresa a su postura seria y calmada.

-¡Mike comenzó!- dijeron en un unísono los chicos que no eran Mike, ni splinter, y menos donnie que se encontraba en su laboratorio.

Mike se quedo congelado y nervioso- ¿Ahora que, ahora que?-pensó.

-¡Miguel Angel!- al maestro splinter decir eso, sonó como el nombre resonaba en eco por toda la guarida, cosa que solo Miguel Angel escucho.- ¿Qué quieres decir a tu favor?

-¡Raphael empezó!-Le señala con el dedo al de rojo.

-¿Qué? Si tú fuiste el que andaba andando saltos molestándome…- se enfurece aun más.

-Na' Ma' por que no te aguantas ni una- se defiende el travieso.

-Por que tu siempre me la andas echando como red al mar- se cruza de brazos un bravo y temperamental tortuga.

-¿y porque será?- se toma la barbilla como si que tuviera barba.

-Espera a que te coja y veremos QUIEN será el de la cara hinchada y morada- amenaza el de rojo.

-Ya basta, cálmense…- se interpone la vieja y sabia rata- Raphael, ya hemos hablado sobre tu temperamento,- el mencionado baja la cabeza apenado- y Miguel Angel, ya hemos hablado sobre tus bromitas- este tambien baja la cabeza apenado- y si me disculpan,- se dirige al dojo- estaré meditando, y no quiero que sigan con el tropel- y con eso ultimo sierra la puerta del dojo.

-Fiuhh- silva de alivio el de naranja mientras se seca un supuesto sudor en la frente- de la que nos salvamos ¿verdad Raphita?... ¿Raphita?

-Yo me salve, en cambio de alguien llamado Miguel Angel- dijo raph mientras se tronaba los dedos de cada mano.

KRICK KACK

El de la bandada naranja no entendió el mensaje, pensaba que raph conocía a otro Miguel Angel y que no lo invito a conocerlo, solo lo veía con cara confusa, hasta que noto en los ojos del de rojo la imagen de raph, que decía el puño alzado- Eres tu Mike- hay fue cuando Mike reacciono.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- dio un grito de niña antes de salir volando tal cual cachicamo.

**Con Savagery:**

-zzzzzzzzzzzzz- dormía bocabajo en su cama de agua y sabanas de seda con un color rojizo sangre, su pijama consistía en un pantalón negro que le llegaba hasta antes de la rodilla y una camisa tambien negra sin mangas color negro- zzzzzzzzzzzzz.

**Sueño:**

-¡MAMA!- Grita una niña de siete años de edad con una bata larga color amarrillo sol con mangas cortas, que resaltaba sus mechitas y acabados de caballo del mismo color, la forma de su cara es redonda igual como la de abril solo que mas blanca, y tambien la niña era flaquita, ella se veía pálida con lagrimas saliendo de sus bonitos y brillantes ojos de color chocoleche, para dirigirse hacia su espalda y gritar-¡Piazo e Carrizo! ¡Hijo del Demonio! ¡Estúpido, idiota que no sabe ni hace ni que silleta! ¡Te voy a matar!

El hombre sonreía con cara maligna y con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja literalmente, con colmillos de serpiente, ojos amarrillos como de gato, con lagrimas de sangre que salían de estos, mientras se transformaba en una sombra negra, en ese momento la chica saco de debajo de bata una cuchilla larga y afilada con mango de madera.

-¡TE MATARE!- la niña enterró su larga cuchilla entera en la cara de la sombra.

-Te conseguiré y te matare- dijo la sombra antes de disiparse y entrar dentro de la niña.

-AAAAAA-grita llena de horror.

**Fin del sueño:**

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz- poco a poco se va despertando para luego bostezar y sentarse sobre su cama y abrir los ojos-¡Hijo del demonio! Eso es lo que es… ¿esa cosa dentro de mi? Ni en sueños, aunque en este si fue… muy bonito, muy bonito, estoy despertando y ya estoy diciendo estupidez y media.

La chica se levanto, saco un conjunto negro que consistía en una camisa con una manga suelta hasta la muñeca del lado izquierdo, el lado derecho no tenia mangas y un pantalón licra negro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y unos zapatos deportivos, tambien se hizo una coleta de caballo con su pollina larga de lado derecho suelta.

La chica dio un suspiro, saco un cuaderno de una maleta que tenia de dibujo una moto de color amarrillo y empezó a escribir, después de un rato lo cerro y lo guardo junto con su lápiz azul verdoso. Se asomo al balcón con sus lentes oscuros y miro al cielo, en un momento una rica brisa se asomo y soplo en su cara- ¡Buenos días new york!- al decir eso la brisa soplo mas fuerte, cuando de sorpresa unos pétalos de orquídea venezolana volaron con el viento y se posaron alrededor d la chica, al momento la brisa dejo de soplar, haciendo que cayeran del cielo al balcón de la chica- Wow ¡Increíble!- dijo la chica mirando como los pétalos le caían del cielo, era imposible creer que pétalos volaran en mero, mero new york, especialmente orquídeas venezolanas y que casualmente cayeran en su balcón, en el momento exacto en que ella se encontraba allí, pero cosas extrañas ya le habian pasado sobre esto antes, así que no se sorprendió mucho- ¡son bellas!... mejor las guardo- la chica tomo cada pétalo de la flor, fue a la cocina y las puso en un envase rojo, que luego puso encima de su mechita de noche, que se encontraba rodeado de un gran jardín de plantas, todo su cuartos estaba rodado de ellas, su cama, su mesita, su armario, hasta el baño, todo el penjaus estaba repleto de flores, es increíble de como destructor la quería bastante, como para pensar en ese detalle- mejor me largo a pasear- se retiro sin dejar de pensar en lo que le pasaba.

La chica bajo por el ascensor hasta el ultimo piso, cuando vio una pequeña maceta con unas plantas, en la cual ella se acercó, miro la plantita la cual estaba seca, la miro con tristeza la toco suavemente- ¿Cómo moriste pequeña?- pregunto para luego levantarse e irse caminando para las afueras de la recepción, sin tomar en cuenta que al ella irse, la planta revivió e hizo nacer una hermosa pero gran margarita aromática.

**Mientras en el cielo:**

-Rosi…- le llama luz quien se encontraba al lado de la oji chocoleche.

-¿si?- se gira a mirarla.

-¿me puedes decir como era tu hermana?... claro… si no te molesta- le pide.

-¿Cómo de como?- se confunde.

-de como era ella,- le explica- tu sabes, su personalidad.

-oh, bueno…-piensa- ella era bastante simple.

Luz asiente.

-aunque para ser mi hermana mayor era tierna, agradable, solía ser traviesa, alegre… parte del tiempo.- agacha la cabeza un poco por lo ultimo.

Luz asiente extrañada.

-pero era muy inteligente… ya hasta le decían que iba a ser abogada- da una sonrisa de lado.

Luz asiente ya no tan extrañada.

-era sobre protectora, obediente casi todo el tiempo, tenia mucha imaginación ya que hablaba con sus peluches, veía una comiquita en la que nunca se despegaba, daba y hablaba como quien dice "regaños largos"…-es interrumpía.

-sermones- es luz quien interrumpe.

-si eso- le señala- ella solía ser… ¿Cómo se dice?- piensa.

-¿divertida?- le dice.

-si, pero eso no es lo que busco.- sigue pensando.

-¿traviesa?- le sugiere.

-tambien pero no- sigue pensando.

-tranquila- le señala.

-ni de broma- sigue pensando.

-¿seria?- esta apunto de rendirse.

-casi, casi- sigue pensando.

-oh, ella era triste- le señala esperanzada.

-eso, ella era seria-triste- logra recordar.

-¿tu hermana era así?- se sorprende.

-nop, solo seria- se desmiente.

-ahhh- entiende.

-bueno, continuo- avisa- por las noches ella tenia pesadillas, todas las noches tenia.

Luz asiente.

-pero solo se lo contaba a su mama,-mira a luz-pero lograba escabullirme y espiar.

Luz asiente con una media sonrisa.

-así que su madre le dijo que le hablara a las estrellas-le dice.

-¿y lo hacia?-pregunta curiosa.

-al parecer si, por que muchas veces la encontré en el balcón hablando-dijo mientras reía- ella era tan valiente, enfrentaba sus miedos, me cuidaba, e incluso me acuerdo que cada vez que su mama nos dejaba al cuidado de su abuela, lo cual era muy poco por que nos solíamos quedar en casa mientras ella salía- le cuenta a una atenta luz.

Luz asiente.

-ella siempre se escapaba y regresaba antes de que su mama volviera- le dice.

Luz asiente.

-jajaja, recuerdo que yo solía usar esa valentía para que ella hiciera cosas, de hecho un día por mi culpa se rompió el tobillo- decía entre risas rosi.

-¿tan mala eras?-se sorprende.

-si… tan mala era, pero ella siempre perdonaba rápido, que gran hermana ¿verdad?- le pregunta con una gran sonrisa.

-si, que hermana- le contesta.

-cuanto la extraño- se entristece un poco.

-tranquila, pronto regresara- le da ánimos.

-eso espero luz… eso espero- dice en suspiro.

**En la ciudad de new york:**

Savagery tomaba tranquilamente su helado que había comprado en la otra esquina, mientras pensaba por el parque.

-oyeee, ven aquí-grito un chico de cabello negro noche brillante, ojos café claros fluorescentes demasiados llamativos, piel blanca casi como la nieve, que llevaba camisa negra suelta larga con mangas cortas, unos pantalones blujeans y tenis blancos muy apuesto.- ¡Ven aquí! ¡Odi, ven aquí!

La chica se quedo miran y vio que claramente perseguía a un perro color castaño bastante claro con correa azul marino, que claramente era su pero, pero… ¿Odi? ¿Qué clase de perro se llamaba Odi? En ese momento recordó una serie llamada "Garfield y sus amigos" en la que había un perro amarrillo llamado así. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Ella cuando era una niña era súper fan de esa serie de televisión, pero… ¿Tan tonto era el perrito para que se llamara así? La chica no le da mucha importancia al asunto, se acerca a la cómica escena de un chico persiguiendo y cayéndose tratando de alcanzar a un escurridizo cachorro.

-ven cariño, ven, ven con mami- llama al perrito mientras se agacha y le hace un ademan con los dedos, hay es cuando el perro se le acerca tímido a la chica- ¿quieres helado? Toma, es de chocoleche…- el perro comenzó a lamer al helado mientras tambien lamia la mano de la chica, ella dejo el helado en el suelo, y aprovecho para acariciar al perrito quien movía la colita muy ansiosamente.

-G-gracias… por… dejármelo quieto- dijo muy agitadamente mientras se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas, para luego tomar la correa del perrito-¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica se incorpora- ¿te importa?- le pregunta muy seria mientras se cruza de brazos.

-eh… si-le contesta nervioso, con ojos de "espero que no me arranque la cabeza"

-me llamo Savagery, me suelen decir sava o al menos sav-dice mas calmada.

-soy Alberto- dijo un poco mas seguro y amable.

-me debo ir- dice mientras se gira para irse.

-espera… ¿nos volveremos a ver?-pregunto el chico ansioso con ojitos de cachorro.

-si… si Dios quiere, nos volveremos a ver un día- dijo girándose al verlo.

-ouh… entiendo.- dijo el chico un poco triste y cabizbajo.

-entonces ese día te daré mi numero- dijo la chica guiñándole el ojo antes de irse.

-¡siii!- dijo dando un gran "si" de victoria.

**En el cielo:**

Luz se había dormido por el largo del viaje, en cambio rosi estaba despierta pensando en su hermana, cuando de repente se acuerda de una canción muy bonita, cristiana, y por esa razón decide cantar, para poder distraerse un rato:

"_Angustia siento por ti,_

_Hermana mía"_

_"Se abate mi alma infeliz,_

_Entre espinos"_

Mientras ella canta esa parte siente como su pequeño corazoncito se estremece y se parte en mil pedacitos, de verdad la extrañaba, de verdad extrañaba a su hermana mayor, y mucho.

_"Cuan dulce fue tu amistad,_

_La verdad,_

_Te voy a extrañar"_

Parece que el tiempo se detiene en esa parte de la canción que solo esta comenzando, es como si que esa canción expresara justamente lo que siente.

**En new york, en la casa de Savagery, en su habitación, en su cama:**

Esta se encontraba con su pijama (que ya describí antes) con su cabello suelto, descalza con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos mientras observaba la ventana del balcón que se encontraba abierta, esta va a su balcón caminando mientras llega al borde de este y se queda observando las estrellas… en eso comienza a recordar lo que ha pasado en los pocos días desde su ultima misión sobre el mutageno.

-ellos son hermanos…-parece hablarles a las estrellas- se tienen unos a los otros…-sus ojos se vuelven brillosos, mas de lo acostumbrado- se defienden, se protegen…- esta baja la cabeza un poco triste, cosa que ha cualquiera que la viera se le partiría el corazón en millón de pedazos por esa "carita de Angel" que tiene, lo que le faltaría es la coronita dorada-… no se abandonan.- esta vuelve a subir su hermosa carita al cielo contemplando las estrellas.

En eso una fresca brisa le pasa por su cara, provocando que su cabello se tambalee a la paz del viento, en eso ella recuerda a alguien, a alguien en especifico, su hermana. El viento sopla mas fuerte como si que le dijera que alguien cantara, parte de una canción que ella conoce de muy chita, entonces canta esa siguiente parte que siente que le toca:

"ligero eras aun mas,

Que las águilas"

**Con rosi:**

_"como han caído los valientes"_

Rosi siente que tan bien alguien canta con ella, lo siente, lo cree, lo oye. Por esa razón se salto una parte de la canción, y sigue esperando a que la otra voz melodiosa cante.

**Con Savagery:**

"Como las armas en la guerra"

**Con rosi:**

**"**Caídos mas no destruidos"

**Con Savagery:**

"Derribados"

**Rosi:**

"Mas no vencidos"

(Ohhhh)

Ambas chicas sienten algo extraño ahora parece una rivalidad, rivalidad entre voces, es ese mismo sentimiento que sintieron hace años atrás, un sentimiento de competencia, casi como una lucha del bien contra el mal, entonces pareciera como si que dejaran llevar y siguen cantando:

**Savagery:**

"Mi alma guarda le fe,

En cristo"

"que en su venida estaremos,

Reunidos"

Que ironía, es una asesina, ladrona, mentirosa, estafadora, delincuente, narcotraficante y habla de cristo ¿Qué tan bajo hay que caer? , según piensa la chica.

**Rosi:**

"Y volverás a reír"

**Savagery:**

"brillara,

Tu genio infantil"

**Rosi:**

"y cuando suene el clarín,

Volverás a vivir"

Rosi canto esa ultima parte con algo de tristeza, pues la verdad parece como si que la otra voz, el alma de aquella voz estuviera… quebrada, decisa, sufrida. Como quisiera ayudarla, aunque la verdad no sabe exactamente como hacerlo, así que sigue compitiendo... digo cantando.

_"como han caído los valientes"_

**Savagery:**

"Como las armas en la guerra"

**Rosi:**

**"**Caídos mas no destruidos"

**Savagery:**

"Derribados"

**Rosi:**

"Mas no vencidos"

(Ohhhh)

_"como han caído los valientes"_

**Savagery:**

"Aguardaran el día durmientes"

**Rosi:**

**"**La orden final que los defiende"

**Savagery:**

"La del que vive por los siglos"

**Rosi:**

(Ohhhh)

Ambas chicas por la voz, la fuerza de la voz, se logran identificar de golpe, cosa que hace que ambas chicas sacan una sonrisa enorme de regocijo, alegría, felicidad, esa era una prueba total de que ambas estaban vivas en serio, entonces las dos cantan a la vez:

**Ambas:**

"LA DEL QUE VIVE POR LOS SIGLOS"

(OOOHHHHHHHHHHHH)

Y ambas terminan la canción con más fuerza, Savagery a todo pulmón, y rosi casi por que estaba en avión en donde se encontraban pasajeros durmiendo.

-Buenas noches hermana- observa el cielo con una sincera sonrisa y se duerme la tierna niña.

Y Savagery como que la escucho porque- que duermas bien hermanita- dice con una tierna sonrisa de felicidad.

-¡Hey Nena!- le llama un hombre de piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos color miel, delgado semidesnudo desde su ventana a del otro edificio a la de la chica- ven aquí, ven… que la vamos a pasar súper bien divertidoooo- se ve que el hombre se encuentra borracho.

-esta bien, ya voy- le contesta ella algo molesta, entra a su balcón para cambiarse, y al entrar a su habitación saca una sonrisa diabólica, para ser cara de niña tierna cuando sonríe con esa sonrisa parece el mismísimo demonio, o peor- solo que solo yo me divertiré.

_"Hermana mía,_

_Eres la luz,_

_La voz que me motiva en cada día."_

_"Hermana de mi sangre,_

_Eres mi compañera de juegos,_

_La que me anima en mis tristezas,_

_Es más que la ensalada y el vinagre."_

_"Hermana de mi alma,_

_Eres la cara que veo cada día,_

_El primer rostro que veo sentada junto a mi cama."_

_"Lista para acompañarme y consolarme,_

_Eres tú,_

_Lista para protegerme y abrasarme"_

(Autora: Yo :/)

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, soy fan de la naturaleza... asi que... quice hacer el nuevo capitulo asi...

M.A: ¿Vamos al rio?

Yusi: No

M.A: *Sonrisa malevola* ¿Vamos al rio?

Yusi: No

M.A: ¿Vamos al rio?

Yusi: no

M.A: ¿Vamos al rio?

Yusi: ¡No!

M.A: ¿Vamos al rio?

Yusi: ¡No!

M.A: ¿Vamos al rio?

Yusi: ¡NO!

M.A: ¿Vamos al rio?

Yusi: ¡NOO!

M.A: ¿Vamos al rio?

Yusi: ¡NOOO!

M.A: ¿Vamos al rio?

Rosi: ¡QUE ALGUIEN CAYE A ESTE ENANO!

M.A: ¿Vamos al rio?

BUMMMMMMMM

Television: "Noticias de emergencia"

Ahora con la reportera Takimara:

Takimara: Buenas dias... Hoy en la mañana a las 10:57 a.m, se detono una bomba atomica, en venezuela, en la casa de la escritora de "Chocoleche: Mas alla de esos brillantes ojos".

la explosion sucedio, cuando el menor de las Hermanas/o, llamado "Mario Andres" hizo que la bomba atomica detonara... aqui tenemos las "Imagenes":

Rosi: ¡QUE ALGUIEN CAYE A ESTE ENANO!

M.A: ¿Vamos al rio?

BUMMMMMMMM

Takimara: y despues de esto, vemos como la segunda niña mayor llamada "Rosangeles" pero apodada "Rosi" persigue por toda Guaca (es mi pueblo) al menor de la familia.

¡ADIOS! ¡QUE DIOS LES BENDIGA!

debo alcanzar a rosi, antes de que mate a M.A :s

¡Deseenme suerte! O-O'


	6. Secretos y Caminos Part 1

heeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

este es el capitulo cinco, aunqueya es obvio :3

perdon por la tardanza, pero he tenido mas problemas de los deberia ¬¬

si M.A y Rosi, hablo de ustedes ¬¬

bueno mejor los dejo pa' que lean agusto.

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

**"Secretos y Caminos"**

**Parte 1**

**En el Laboratorio de stockman:**

Este se encontraba mezclando unos líquidos color negro, rosado, azul en unos frascos de vidrio, que al mezclarlos extrañamente dieron con el color verde. Al ver el color, dio una cara de duda, saco una jeringa, absorbió una gota de la sustancia, y derramo una gota en un trozo de vidrio de un microscopio que se le encontraba cerca. Cuando de repente embozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Al fin…

En ese momento entra el mismísimo destructor con su armadura al laboratorio- ¿ya tienes todo listo?-dice con voz profunda.

-Aun no señor destructor, pero ya voy terminando los ingredientes-dijo caminando a otra mesa del laboratorio- pronto podrá obtener lo que quiere.

-¡Eso espero! Ya la policía se esta acercando… ¡No tengo mucho tiempo! Necesito de su poder para poder para destruir a las tortugas y controlar no solo new york, sino todo el país-dice muy fríamente.

-Tranquilo, ya pronto tendré la droga que hará que su mutación escondida, sea revelada a la luz-dice sin mirarlo mientras continúa trabajando.

-Mas te vale- al decir eso se retira.

-Amenos que yo sea… ¡Quien controle su poder!-dice para sus adentros con sonrisa maléfica.

Pero no contaba con que karai que estaba al otro lado de la puerta lo escuchara.

**Mientras en otro lugar no muy lejano:**

Savagery se encontraba en el parque, usaba una camisa de tirantes negra, sudadera negra, pantalón largo hasta los tobillos negros, tenis negro, y una coleta de caballo negra… ya era de noche, cuando de repente su t-phone sonó.

Ella lo toma, mira la pantalla y ve que es destructor:

-¡Maestro!

-_Tengo una misión para ti…_

-¿Cuál?

Savagery después de ser informada de la misión, corre de techo en techo como alma que lleva el diablo. Llega a un edificio y para en seco, ella se da vuelta a una sombra que se encontraba en el techo.

-Karai…-la mira con cierta sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te vestiste tan rápido?-pregunta una incrédula Karai.

-Tengo mis maneras- ella se cambio de ropa a una camisa de tirantes ajustada, pantalones licra hasta los tobillos, una chaqueta de cuero hasta las rodillas sin mangas por cortesía de ella, botas hasta los tobillos, todo color negro, cabello suelto con su típica bandada negra que le dejaban ver sus ojos cuyas cintas le llagan hasta un poco mas arriba de los tobillos- ¿Dónde esta?

-¡Ten!, esta es la caja- dijo karai entregándole una caja de metal negra-ya sabes que hacer.

Sav mira con ojos que no mostraban sentimientos a karai, luego su vista se dirige a la caja y la toma-dile a destructor que no fallare en mi misión- dice guardando la caja en un estuche con su cinturón de armas.

-no te prometo nada-dice con furia.

-pero lo harás-dice sacando una sonrisa divertida y se marcha a la paz del viento.

-eso lo veremos-dice karai con veneno.

**Mientras en un lugar cerca de hay:**

-creo que seria bueno dividirnos-sugiere raph.

-yo no creo que deberíamos, ya que…-leo para de hablar cuando se da cuenta que ya cada uno se han ido por distintas direcciones-¿para que me molesto?- y se dirige a una dirección distintas a la de sus tres hermanos.

-"siempre quise hacer eso"-piensa raph-¿Qué fue eso?-dice al sentir una sombra negra pasar a centímetros de él. Mira para atrás y logra ver una chica correr de edificio en edificio-¡HEY! ¡ESPERA!-sale corriendo despavorido tras ella.

-"necesito llegar lo mas pronto posible"-piensa la chica.

-¡HEY! ¡ESPERA!- un grito la saca de sus pensamientos, y mirando tras ella ve a la tortuga que la sigue.

-hay, ¿enserio?-pregunta-¿y este que quiere?-molesta ella trata de perderlo de vista, y hace una que otra voltereta pero aun así no lo logra-"peleare con el"-piensa y se detiene-¿Qué demonios quieres?-pregunta eufórica dirigiéndose al de rojo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué sales corriendo?-le comienza a interrogar con los brazos cruzados-¿tienes algo que ocultar?

-eso no te incumbe, idiota-le dice tambien cruzándose de brazos.

-¿así? ¿A dónde vas?-se intriga sin dejar de ver a la chica.

Ella voltea la mirada, se lame el lame el labio superior, voltea a ver a raph con las manos en la cintura y de sorpresa se lanza encima de Raphael empuñando sus katanas para atacarlo. Raph sacando sus sais logra bloquear el ataque a tiempo, la chica da un salto para atrás alegándose de él, pero con un oculto y leve movimiento de su katana, le hace una herida a este en su hombro derecho, y comienza a emanar mucha sangre de él.

-Uuppsss ¿te lastime?-dice con sarcasmo.

Raph se enfurece, corre hacia ella, pero esta salta sobre el proporcionándole una patada en la herida provocando que de esta sangre todavía más, cosa que raph no pudo evitar por estar enfurecido.

-AAHHH-mientras se cubre la herida con la mano opuesta-¡Esta me la pagaras caro!-grita enfurecido a la chica.

-"Tonto"-piensa mientras niega la cabeza con una media sonrisa en los labios con el ceño fruncido-"Tal vez no debí lastimarlo… ¿en que estas pensando? Noquéalo"-mientras pensaba hace una mueca de "¿Qué pasa aquí?"

Raph al darse cuenta que esta distraída, aprovecha para darle un golpe en la cara, pero la chica al darse cuenta lo logra esquivar a tiempo, al tiempo que guarda sus katanas, dándole una patada al quelonio de rojo en el estomago, haciendo que vote mucho aire mientras que de su boca emana un rio de sangre… luego saca su Bo alargable de metal y lo golpea en la cabeza seguido por un puñetazo que lo deja inconsciente en el suelo.

-Tonto- ella se da vuelta para irse… pero lo mira de nuevo en piso, y ve un enorme charco que amenaza en convertirse en una laguna de liquido rojo y viscoso….-no-niega con la cabeza para irse, salta al siguiente edificio y se detiene, vuelve a mirarlo con tristeza y preocupación, cierra los ojos con fuerza-debo estar loca-se dice a la vez que abre sus ojos-ella vuelve a donde lo dejo, lo toma sin nada de esfuerzo sin importarle que se esté manchando toda de sangre, lo carga en sus brazos con sumo cuidado, como si fuera el tesoro mas preciado y delicado que tuviera en el mundo, y sale corriendo a toda prisa tratando de no moverse mucho, para no lastimarlo mas y que emanara mas sangre de su herida y boca.

-esto debe ser una broma-mira a raph en sus brazos-aunque… no es tan malo-dice sacando una sonrisa, pero que inmediato desaparece-¿Qué me pasa?

Mientras iba corriendo de techo en techo, logra ver una criatura de bandada azul. Al verlo se detiene con cuidado para no lastimar al que lleva en brazos, se acerca a el por la espalda con mucho sigilo y cuidado, se detiene. Leo al sentir su presencia se da vuelta, y mira a la chica con raph en brazos, ambos envueltos en un manto viscoso de sangre. Este se ha quedado anodado por la escena, ella con sumo cuidado deja a raph en el suelo, es ahí cuando Leonardo se da cuenta de que esa sangre que los envuelve a ambos le pertenece a su hermano, esto le deja un sentimiento indescriptible, y un mal sabor en la boca.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-se hecha encima de su hermano, temiendo lo peor-¿Qué le has hecho? ¿¡QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI HERMANO!? DIME ¿¡QUE LE HAS HECHO!?

Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza "¿Qué le has hecho?", ella ve como leo abraza a su hermano envolviéndose de tambien de sangre, el reflejaba el peor de los dolores al ver su hermano así, ya se había dado cuenta de que seguía vivo, ¿pero ver a tu hermano así? esto le provoco una leve jaqueca en la cabeza de la chica, leo se dio cuenta de eso, y ella sin mas salió huyendo de ahí. Cuando ya esta seguro que ella se fue, toma a raph en sus brazos y a todo que dan sus piernas sale corriendo de ahí. Mientras ella observaba oculta a lo lejos de un edificio a leo marcharse con su hermano en brazos, ella reanuda su misión con la caja.

-¿Por qué rayos me abre sentido así?-se pregunta con el entre cejo fruncido-¿Por qué?

**Mientras en el aeropuerto:**

-al fin llegamos-dijo luz aliviada mientras bajaba del avión-estoy cansada

-si…¡Aleluya!-dijo rosi mirando al cielo ya estando en el suelo-hola new york-lo dijo mas por disgusto que por otra cosa.

-vamos…-luz tambien toca el suelo-busquemos nuestro equipaje y vayámonos por un…-lo piensa un segundo-¿hotel o departamento?

-departamento-contesta sin verla.

-hecho… vamos-caminan juntas por su equipaje.

**Mientras:**

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperan?-dice destructor con la misma voz de siempre sobre su "siempre" trono.

-enseguida señor-dice uno de sus ninjas.

En ese momento entra karai pasando junto al otro ninja, y se inclina en frente a su padre en forma de respeto-padre...

-¿Qué quieres, karai?-no cambia su tono de voz solo porque es su hija.

-padre, uno de mis ninjas ha visto vencer a una de las tortugas llamada, Raphael.

-¿enserio?-dice embozando una sonrisa.-veo que ha logrado vencer la mas fuerte de ellas.

-si. Pero eso no es todo…-dice suspirando, mas por gusto que por otra cosa-"esto probara que no eres tan perfecta, sav"-piensa con malicia-ella después de herirlo y noquearlo-esta parte le agrada mas a destructor-lo llevo junto con su hermano para ser curado.

-¿¡QUE!? -pregunta sorprendido y enojado por lo que acaba de oír-¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?

-no lo se-levanta la cabeza-¡Nos traiciono!-finge estar enojada.

-¡no! Debe haber una explicación,-trata de conservar la calma-ella no lo haría así nada mas, ella no seria capaz-niega que su "hija" lo allá traicionado de esa forma. Voltea a ver a karai-¡Mantenla vigilada!

-pero…padre…-trata de "razonar" con el.

-dije ¡MANTENLA VIGILADA!-grita con mas fuerza.

Suspira-si, padre-con eso ella se retira-"tu y tu suerte consentida"-piensa con enojo apretando sus dientes y sus puños.

-esto es inaudito-levanta el puño-si este se atreve a arrebatármela-se enfurece mas-yo mismo lo matare… ¡NINJAS!

-¿si, maestro?-se acerca un ninja de elite.

-busquen a la tortuga de rojo, Raphael, y tráiganmelo vivo-se enciende en cólera-¡VAMOS ¿QUE ESPERAN?!

-como usted ordene-con eso se marcha.

**Mientras con Savagery:**

Ella ya había vuelto de su misión, mientras se dirige a su apartamento-un dia casi aburrido…he tenido mejores-dice para sus adentros para luego verse manchada en sangre, pero no de la suya- bueno quizás no tan aburrida-saca una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella se encontraba en vez de saltar de edificio en edificio, se encontraba caminando por un callejón solitario de new york a paso lento, no le daba miedo caminar por lugares así, ella sabía defenderse muy perfectamente. Mientras ella camina por las calles, es observada por unos hombres vestidos de negro desde la coronilla de la cabeza hasta la planta de los pies, al igual que el clan del pie, solo que su ropa no era tanta y era un poco mas liviana- ¿es ella?- pregunta uno de los ninjas que se encontraba detrás de un edificio.

-si, lo es… ese hermoso cabello es inconfundible- responde su compañero.

El aspecto de los ninjas consistía en una armadura de metal delgado, flexible, pero muy resistente, tenían mascaras como los del pie, solo que sus ojos eran de color blanco, su traje era liviano, pero pegado, sus armas eran múltiples, sus botas tenían puntas de agarre en las plantas, y cuclillas que se accionaban en la punta para cortar y desgarrar con una patada, el preciado metal lo tenían por todas partes, menos en las articulaciones, las manos y el rostro, y en sus costados derechos tenían la forma de una luna negra de la cual frotaba sangre. Em otras palabras se veían muy letales.

Savagery estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de la presencia de los otros ninjas, luego en un recuerdo inesperado y "nuevo", recordó una canción muy bonita que cantaba uno de sus cantantes favoritos de niña, así que la decidió cantar por los viejos tiempos:

(**N.A: esta canción a venir se llama** "Como el color de la sangre"** la canta y escribe un cantante cristiano que se llama **"Alex Campos"** si laquieren encontrar busque en **"descargar la música como el color de la sangre de Alex Campos"** y ahí lo encontraran)**

"Si acaso ya no vuelves tal vez,

Recuerda lo que te dije ayer"

Los ninjas se sorprendieron cuando ella empezó a cantar, la verdad aparte de ser realmente muy hermosa, muy sensual, experta kunoichi e hija de uno de los hombres más poderosos del país, cantaba muy bien, y eran muchas sus cualidades, pues su amo no los envió por cualquier cosa:

"Tus ojos yo nunca olvidare,

Cuando de niño yo te forme"

La verdad la letra era muy bonita, así que decidió cantarla mientras se dirigía a su departamento, como la gente normal lo hace:

"Cuando a la luna yo te lleve,

Y en la tormenta yo te cuide"

"aunque lejos te hayas ido,

Y se apague tu amor"

"Mi amor siempre incansable,

Luchara a tu favor"

"Y si niegas mi existencia,

O lo que yo siento por vos"

"El lucero de este cielo,

Te dirá que aquí estoy yo"

"Te dirá que soy tan cierto,

Como lo es tu corazón"

"Como el color de la sangre…"

Sangre, la sangre… no tienen que repetírselo, la conoce como la palma de su mano, ella esta toda manchada con sangre inocente, de mujeres y hombres, esta totalmente manchada, pero aunque sea la mas cruel de todas las criaturas, no seria capaz de lastimar a un niño, eso jamás, primero muerta, ha visto correr sangre con sus propios ojos, la ha visto la a tocada, la ha olido… la ha saboreado. Ella cierra los ojos fuertemente, es obvio que ver a tantas personas morir, y a tu propia mano… no es algo de lo que uno se deba enorgullecer, es horrendo, aunque no tengas opción… lo es. Ahora con la voz un poco lastimera, abre los ojos los cuales brillan casi tanto como el sol, pero con la elegancia y la hermosura de la luna:

"Si acaso ya no vuelves tal vez,

No olvides que siempre yo te ame"

"Mi vida yo por ti entregue,

Fue por ese amor que calle"

"El reino de mi padre deje,

Y en busca de tu amor yo zarpe"

"No hay que temer,

Te cuidare,

Allí estaré"

Sav se entristece mucho ante esa última frase, recuerda que eso mismo le prometió a alguien, pero no recuerda, no desde el accidente, desde ahí ha perdido la memoria, pero con el tiempo ha logrado recuperar algunos…pero no todos:

"Vuelve a mi,

Te esperare…"

Esperar, lo haría si fuera hasta el fin del mundo, esperar a su preciada familia, la ha hecho, lo hace y lo hará, para siempre si es necesario, la encontraran, y será ahí cuando ellos podrán estar juntos, les presentaría a su "padre", a su "hermana", y por supuesto a los demás, eso seria maravilloso, es su deseo, y sabe que algún dia se cumplirá:

"Aunque lejos te hayas ido,

Y se apague tu amor"

"Mi amor siempre incansable,

Luchara a tu favor"

"Y si niegas mi existencia,

O lo que yo siento por vos"

"El lucero de este cielo,

Te dirá que aquí estoy yo"

"Te dirá que soy tan cierto

Como lo es tu corazón"

"Como el color de la sangre

Que por ti se derramo"

"Como el ardor de aquel padre

Que a su hijo entrego"

"Como lo es esta canción…

Que en silencio canto yo…"

* * *

Secretos, los que se guardan en el alma,

Los que ahora me incomodan,

Cuando me recuesto en la cama.

Caminos, los que se encuentran por doquier,

Pero solo uno ahí que escoger.

Secretos, los que se esconden y se ocultan,

Para mantener las crueles verdades que en ellos se alojan.

Caminos, los que guían y a tu destino te lleva,

Pero no todos guardan el que al que tu corazón anhela.

(Autora: Yo :) )

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, y dejen reviews por fa, les gusto o no gusto, ya saben que hacer.

mis hermanas y hermano, se fueron a la bodega asi que no creo que regresen ahora... :) ... :/ ... :( ... o.o ... 0.0 ... O.O ... 0.o ... O.O'...

hay la ansiedad me gano, debo ir a buscarlos ahora, no es yusi la que me preocupa, son rosi y M.A, ellos se la pasan peleando, corriendo, corretendo, gritandose, pegandose, y la bodega esta por la carretera, luego M.A le hace una broma pesada a rosi, esta lo persigue, y el sale corriendo, luego viene un carro y los mata... OoO' ...

ADIOS QUE DIOS LOS CUIDE Y ACOMPAÑE!

AAADIOOSSSSSSSSSSSSS! *Me fui corriendo tal cual guepardo*


End file.
